Legend of the Twilight Warrior
by DaDragon562
Summary: AU NarutoKingdom Hearts crossover. What if Naruto was a keybearer, but of the Light and the Dark. SuperNaruto, no pairings as of now. bashing of Sakura,kakashi and more. Read and see if you like.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue of Legend of the Twilight Warrior

A/N: Hey guys this is an idea I've had for a while. I'll try to get out chapters quickly, with decent length. This is A KH xover and it will have major bashing for pretty much a lot of people(Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Kabuto etc.) I'd like reviews but I'm not crazy about them, but if any KH players can help me out with info on Organization XIII like of members and their revolts, I'd appreciate it as I lost my copy of KH2. Anyways I hope this is original and different than most KH/Naruto stories, and most Naruto stories in general.

_**Prologue**_

Our story begins on a dark, windy October night, where one of the most brutal battles is about to be fought. Today is the day that the great Kyuubi no Kitsune and Konohagakure no Sato will fight.

The cries of dieing ninja can be heard through the night as they throw down their lives simply to save their village and stop this monstrosity.

This Kyuubi was pitch black, a blackness that threatened to devour everything, it had nine swooshing tails tipped with white, it was about 300 feet tall, and its massive head leered at the ninjas down below.

The Kyuubi, its massive black form, lurched through the air as it walked over the ninja like they were insects. Its mighty nine tails swooshed through the air ending tens of ninja's lives each time. Between the hulking crashes of the Kyuubi's tails hitting the ninja, fireballs would burn a clear path for the Kyuubi, while earthquakes shook the ground making many ninja falter in their attacks.

Mighty dragons of water, fire, and earth flew towards the Kyuubi but simply dissipated as they came near the malevolent fearsome aura of the Yoko. Ninja threw kunai, regular shuriken, and Fuuma shuriken and used their jutsus to try to damage the aggressive demon.

They tried to keep morale up with yells of, "Hold him off until the Yondaime gets here, we can't run, we must stop him, for our families and village!"

Despite this though, a sickening wave of despair rose through the lines of ninja as they slowly saw the futility in fighting, as no matter what they did, the demon would simply continue onwards, its bulky form crushing many ninja who were paralyzed from fear. All of the chuunin and genin that were out there could barely move or breathe, as the fearsome demon's killing intent and bloodlust paralyzed their bodily functions.

One of the ninja seeing the wave of despair rising through the ranks, quickly formed many hand seals ending it holding his right hand and yelling out,"Chidori".

He then ran forward at speeds rivaling many Jounin and his silvery-gray hair was seen amid the darkness, his figure running to the demon fox, and from his hand came the sound of one-thousand chirping birds. Blue light spasmed from his hand as he held it and ran up the fearsome demon fox's legs. Slowly he stabbed the Chidori into the demon's legs causing it to turn its head at the boy who was annoying it.

Morale raised as people saw this and renewed their attacks with vigor.

Suddenly, a ninja yelled out, " The Yondaime is here."

Through the darkness came one of the most awe inspiring sights ever, the Yondaime Hokage stood a top a giant orangish brown colored frog that was slightly smaller than the Kyuubi. His bright spiky blond hair was visible even from this distance and the many ninja stayed back wanting to watch their leader face the foul beast.

The giant frog, Gamabunta, pulled out a katana and prepared for battle.(I believe that's what it is that he uses)

His deep loud voice permeated the battlefield as he spoke to the Yondaime, Arashi Kazama.

Gamabunta said," Arashi, lets fight this beast, and I hope you have a plan, for I am no match for a Great Tailed Beast like the Kyuubi."

Arashi said," Yes Gamabunta-sama, I plan to use the Shiki Fuin and seal it into a child."

Gamabunta said," Arashi are you sure, is there no other way that we can kill this foul beast?"

Arashi shook his head saying," No, this is the only course of action I have available. I am entirely prepared for this though."

And thus the battle began.

The frog boss jumped through the air yelling."Teppodama" as it shot out huge water blasts at the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi merely kept its tails behind it forming three different trigrams, and the water balls were stopped, multiplied in size and force, and shot back at the frog boss.

The Kyuubi's dark voice rang out across the field," You stupid fool, have you gone senile from the time you have spent around humans, to think that you feel you may challenge my might. Ha! You could not take me even if I were to stand in one spot the entire time as well as use only one tail!"

Gamabunta however paid the beast no heed, instead opting to continue its attacks by rapidly slashing at the Kyuubi with its katana and the Kyuubi merely dodged.

Meanwhile, the Yondaime was painting several seals while doing hand seals, integrating the hand seals and painted seals together.

Suddenly, a vortex appeared in the ground, and from it came a bright figure visible only to the Yondaime and the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi howled in fear as it realized it had been tricked into possible facing the Shinigami, but realized even if they sealed it, nothing could hold him, the lord of all demons.

Then the Shinigami, stabbed its hand into the Kyuubi and pulled out its soul, whiel Arashi directed it back to the sealing chamber where Sandaime was overlooking the to-be Jinchuuriki, Naruto.

As the Shinigami took his life away, his body was lowered to the ground by Gamabunta in respect to him, and the many ninja that were their watched him in sorrow of seeing their leader dieing.

A few moments later, he breathed his last. The legend of the Yellow Flash was over and with it much knowledge that would be needed in the future.


	2. The Birth of a Legend

Chapter 1 of The Legend of the Twilight Warrior

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is a work of Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own Kingdom Hearts, which is all Tetsuya Nomura's. (I think he would be the one to own it, or is he just director?)

_**The Beginning of a Legend**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man once said, "Genius is not being very smart, genius is thinking different from others."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days later...

The damage from the Kyuubi was massive, much of the extensive forests surrounding Konoha had been burned down along with many plantations that they used to get food for themselves. Hundreds of ninja died severely damaging their strength, as well as many civilians and Konoha's outer borders were destroyed. Konoha's economy was in turmoil with hundreds homeless, jobless, starving, and willing to do anything for food and water. Thus the crime rate rose. Soon it was stopped though as the newly re-instated Sandaime Hokage got everyone to work and rebuild.

Today was the day that the Sandaime Hokage would tell the populace of the Jinchuuriki who was damned from birth.

In the town square, people were milling about waiting for the Sandaime to come and speak to them on some important announcement.

The Sandaime appeared on the podium surrounded by his Anbu. However, what piqued the crowd's curiosity was the blond haired child held in his arms.

Sandaime cleared his throat and said," Citizens of Konoha, I know the attack by the Kyuubi no Kitsune had many lasting effects. It orphaned many children, widowed many wives, and killed many loved ones. It also made many homeless. However, we are the people of Konoha, we will rise from the ashes like the phoenix and with the will of fire we shall grow stronger than before! We will not let this stop us, but this will merely be a stepping stone in history, as we shall stay united, and remain above the other Hidden Villages!"

The crowd was cheering by the end of Sarutobi's speech. They were surprised when he continued speaking though.

He spoke holding up the babe cradled in his arms," This is the child who was given the greatest burden of all, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed within him. I hope you-"

He was cut off by the crowd which had grown angry upon the revelation of who the child was. They started picking stones and throwing it at the child, yelling rude insults at it, and even picking up weapons and yelling to kill the child.

The Anbu had gone forward to protect the Hokage from the violent crowd and they told the saddened Hokage to leave as they would secure the crowd.

Before leaving he yelled angrily," Enough! I had hoped better from the people of Konoha, but I guess you were all too weak to realize this boy is not the Kyuubi. From here on this is an S-Class secret. Anyone caught speaking of this will be executed promptly!"

With that the Hokage stormed off of the podium and left for the Hokage Tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four years later...

Life had gone on after the Kyuubi assault and keeping it a secret they had managed to keep themselves safe from an invasion by their enemies. Konoha had however been weakened significantly so the age for Genin graduation in the Academy was raised to 12. The Council had also given the Hokage much trouble on the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Danzou especially had been vocal about it saying the brat should be cultivated into the perfect weapon.

Sarutobi had merely rebuked them all saying he would take care of the child as he doesn't trust any of them to do it right. Many assassination attempts had been thwarted by the Anbu who had been kept to guard Naruto at all times. With each attempt the old man's patience was growing thinner and his reasons for staying Hokage becoming less and less.

Today our young protagonist was to start going to the Academy.

He was four years old and stood at 2'6". He had spiky blond hair that spiked outwards. His eyes were a deep cerulean blue. He had prominent whisker like marks on his cheeks, three each cheek. He wore a black short sleeve shirt that had the symbol of his that he modified. It was of a white swirl, but it had black and red swirls in it with fire in the center and kanji for Uzumaki above the symbol. He had on black pants that ninja starters used as they can hold all their necessary items in the many pockets.

A yellow blur ran through the streets laughing as he ditched his Anbu guard who having slacked off, not noticed the blond boy escape.

Naruto was thinking,' Yes today's the day I start at Ninja Academy. Yes, Oji-san is awesome, letting me go two years earlier than the other kids! I'll become just as strong as him one day and become Hokage!'

And so, Naruto raced to the Academy and he reached fifteen minutes later.

The Anbu were there and said to him," Naruto, that was not a good idea to leave us and go like that. We are assigned to you for your protection."

Naruto merely waved them off saying," Ya, ya, I've heard it before. If you had been paying attention and not slacking off, I wouldn't have been able to leave in the first place."

Naruto then looked at the Academy building.

It was huge with over 100 rooms in it, 7 training grounds, a few training rooms with weight machines etc., and a library with everything ninjas needed. The outside was a brown colored wood, with windows that were wide and had a half circle top. You could see parents dropping off children of all ages to the Academy to learn and become faithful ninja.

Naruto entered the building and looked for room 301. The halls were small and not extravagant. Just dull wood, and a few paintings of some old ninja that were famous for their feats in certain wars.

Naruto finally found room 301 and entered it. Inside he saw large desks and in them were many kids.

There was this kid with big black eyebrows and a black bowl-cut hair do, wearing green spandex and orange leg warmers. His eyes were weird being like dots on a smiley face.

Then there was a girl with brown hair done into two buns, she was wearing a pink shirt, and back ninja pants with holsters for kunai and hidden weapons.

Then there was this boy wearing a bandanna around his head. He had on a white jacket, bandages on his arms, he had long black hair, and he had black ninja pants. His jacket had several pockets for weapons or scrolls. The most distinguishing feature of his was his white eyes with no iris or pupils.

There were also several other kids but they didn't seem too interesting. Naruto went in and took a seat next to the kid with the creepy eye-brows.

Naruto sat down and then the kid noticed him and said," Hello, my name is Rock Lee. What is your name?"

Naruto responded cheerily," My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Wanna be friends Lee?"

Lee responded joyous," I would love to Naruto-kun, come meet my other friend, Tenten."  
He showed Naruto to the brown haired girl with buns. She smiled at Naruto and said," Hi I'm Shinkotama Tenten. Want to play ninja with us?"

Naruto answered yes and the three played ninja tag running around the entire room for a little while tagging each other every now and then. Soon afterwards, the Instructor came in.

A man with brown hair in a ponytail, came in. He had a light-tan colored skin tone. He was wearing a dark green flak jacket that was meant for Chuunin. It contained many pockets. He had on a shining, hitae-ite (sp?) on his head with Konoha's insignia etched on it, with dark blue colored cloth. His nose had a scar on it running diagonally across it. His eyes had the look of a man who has seen death. His black, ninja pants didn't seem special. He had under his green flak jacket a dark blue hued shirt. He had a holster for kunai on his hip's right side, and two shuriken holsters on his arms.

He called out in a strict tone gaining the attention of the class," Okay class, today is the start of your ninja training. From here onwards you shall embark on your journey to become a proud ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. Many of you will leave after a little while, those not serious about this or too weak willed to continue will drop out of this class and only the strong will..."

The whole class seemed to stop listening to his speech and started thinking about the years to come. Some were enthusiastic, and prepared, others were bored thinking of things they felt more important than a ninja career.

Iruka noticing the class' lack of attention yelled," Hey you can't just zone out like that when I'm speaking. Instructions are important and if you don't listen to them on an important mission you may mess it up and kill the wrong person, or deliver the package to the wrong person. Well, lets take attendance."

And so, Iruka went through the sheet checking off whoever was here. When his name passed over Naruto's, his eyes sharpened and he looked around after calling his name out. When he found his sunny blonde hair amid the crowd of Wanna-be ninja, he glared at him.

He thought,' How could the Sandaime let that...thing attend this ninja class. If he grows up learning our sacred ninja arts, he may destroy us all when he turns on us. I'll have to keep a close eye on that one and make sure he doesn't learn much. I should alert the DOKO (Destruction of Kyuubi Organization) about this. Measures will need to be taken.'

The day passed on as Iruka lectured the class on the responsibilities ninjas had in missions, and the importance of the missions. He told them of how the missions brought in the revenue for the village and based on the missions, a village's power was deduced. A village's power determined the power of the Nation and the influence it has, for the Daimyos have come to depend on the Hidden Villages to protect them and fight for them.

When Naruto went home he said his good-byes to Tenten and Lee.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way home he encountered a mob. His Anbu guards were nowhere to be seen. Naruto was walking on his merry way until the mob started to throw stones at Naruto and they picked up their pitchforks, knives, clubs, beer bottles, etc. and they chanted loud bloodthirsty messages on killing the demon brat before it got out of control.

Naruto was scared so much he couldn't convey it into words or thoughts. He was a four year old exposed to humanity's greatest faults.

Naruto yelled frightened," Why are you all holding those weapons? Why are you leering at me? Who are you all saying of killing? Who are you people? What are you going to do to me?"

Naruto kept firing questions frightened and confused at this aspect of the village he had lived in for the past four years.

The crowd kept advancing onto him and then a man yelled out," Demon child, we are here to kill you and avenge the innocent you slaughtered that night. Today you die!"

The crowd roared and ran at him. Naruto turned and ran as fast as he could. He ran and ran past all the buildings he could recognize until he reached unfamiliar territory. Soon he reached the slums and saw many dreadfully ill people, with amputated limbs, scars over their body, many disfigured faces, and people buying cheap disease ridden food with the small copper coins they managed to steal.

He heard the angry murmurs of the crowd behind him and frightened he ran through an alley and saw a wall with crude graffiti and drawings of several things he did not get.

He turned around at the dead end and saw the crowd with torches. They suddenly threw kegs and barrels of oil all over the place. As the barrels busted open and oil spilled they laughed and threw rocks and things at Naruto. By now Naruto was in a fetal position with his mind locked down. He didn't know what to do and unlike many other people, he couldn't cry and wish his mother was here as he never knew her.

As the oil spilled and Naruto realized the crowd's intentions, he felt a surge of smoldering rage that came directly from his heart.

He thought sorrowfully,' Why, why is it that despite what I do everyday to try to brighten the lives of the people of this village and make them happy, they still hate me? That they still glare at me with those cold, hateful eyes, and want to kill me? Why, what did I ever do to deserve this? They always yell at me about avenging those that I killed, but I never hurt anyone.'

Naruto's thoughts slowly changed to a darker more solemn thought pattern,' Is this what it means to be hated truly, to be liked by none except one person, to be truly alone? Is this the truth of life, that there is none but yourself that you may rely on? That the strong will always take advantage of the weak? That a lone child can do nothing to help himself in a sea of hate? NO! I won't stay down and let my fate stay like this! I won't let it happen, I won't!'

He suddenly gasped and slowly picked himself up, amid the cries of death to the corrupted demon spawn. He grit his teeth in pain as the wounds he had sustained from the projectiles made themselves known to him.

His thoughts continued wildly, changing,' I won't be oppressed by a town's endless hate, put down like some wild street dog, NO! I will fight back, grow strong, and make the villagers regret every word and action! I'll make them pay!'

Unknown to Naruto, behind him, his shadow suddenly frightened the few who looked at it and noticed it. His shadow suddenly grew taller in the light the mob's torches provided and it grew to the height of a full man. Around Naruto purplish-black energies swirled giving off an ominous feeling of impending doom to the ninja academy drop-outs. His aura grew more powerful and slowly it stunned more and more of the crowd as they noticed the unnatural phenomena.

Suddenly his shadow jerked to the left as something erupted from its shoulder on the right. Something that seemed to be a bone of some sort popped out grindingly slow and the wide-eyed villagers were left gaping at the scene.

The bone unfurled and several more bones popped out of it forming what seemed to be the skeleton of a wing only several feet long. Suddenly, dark feathers sprouted from it rapidly until a four foot long black wing stood out on Naruto's shadows right shoulder.

Around Naruto, the dark malevolent energies swirled dangerously, freaking the crowd out even more. Several stepped back in fear, and started thinking this wasn't such a good idea. Naruto's hair turned a dark jet black color and his bangs lengthened on the right side of his face. His teeth became elongated and his eyes a dark shade of purple.

The gashes and bruises along his body slowly healed, cuts closing up as the energy seemed to heal them.

Naruto's thought process started again,' With the power I gain, I shall protect the weak and innocent. I'll keep what happened to me from repeating itself and happening to another innocent unfortunate soul. I'll obliterate those that prey on the weak, hurting them and causing them pain. I'll shield the innocent from the pains they'd bare in this cruel, unforgiving world and make their tormentors pay!'

Spontaneously, golden-white energies magically appeared and circled Naruto as well, in the areas where the dark energies weren't affecting much. His hair grew slightly longer on the left side of his face and it turned into an angelic silver. His left eye gained a golden iris with an odd gleam.

His shadow repeated its earlier antics a bone growing out on the left shoulder this time. This time, instead of unfurling, it jutted out straight for several feet and then pure snow white feathers came out of it. It was equal in length to the black wing. The shadow's eyes also glowed an unending storm of colors, blue to green to red to black too white etc. The villagers tried to run away and escape this mystical process that was occurring before their eyes, but found them unable to move, their eyes held in place y those eyes of the shadow.

Up above, the Sandaime had arrived when oil was to be poured and was about to rescue Naruto with his Anbu guard ready for crowd control. However, seeing the shadowy apparition, the appearance of the dark energies and the dark aura, he had decided to wait, afraid it was one of the Kyuubi's tricks or plans. Then he was surprised by what was happening, when the light energies came and had some benevolent aura emitting from it. He classified it all as out of his league and therefore he decided to wait and watch.

As Naruto hung his head down, he looked scary. With his elongated hair, that was a black on one side and a metallic silver on the other side. He then had elongated fangs on his face and a purple and silver eye. Followed by his body being circled by dark and light energies, and the aura he emitted, it all made a scary scene, frightening enough to unnerve even the most veteran shinobi. Lets not forget the image of his shadow behind him, with a black and white wing four feet long on his shoulders, the shadow itself being six-seven feet tall, and its eyes flashing in many colors, it made for an even scarier scene.

The crowd was already starting to piss their pants and not being able to move only amplified their fear.

Suddenly the white and black wing on Naruto's shadow glowed and shot out a black and white light out to Naruto's empty hands. They formed two blades that were quickly grasped by Naruto's hands, who reveled in the confusingly familiar feel of the smooth metal.

The black blade was a blade which had a circle around the hilt along which was attached a ball of a black color like a keychain. Above the hilt, which was inside the circle, there was a long smooth cylinder shaped pole type thing, which curved out into a sharp blade at the top. It had a crystalline wing of something, at the top and at the hilt, which jutted out to the right a few inches. The blade itself was sharp and looked shiny enough to blind someone, yet dark enough to swallow all light near it. (Think Way to Dawn, Riku's blade)

The other blade was a pure golden with intricate designs all over it. It had a similar structure with a circle round hilt and a keychain attached to it only this one was a bright star that was bright and who's shape could barely be depicted. The blade was a pole type thing until it reached the top where it was shaped similar to a key only the blades were extra sharp and the back had a feather on it that intersected with a seal of some sort.

Naruto's killing intent exponentially rose, from the appearance of the blades in his hand, and that he was putting all the pain and sorrow he had into it, he mustered all the hate and prejudice he endured, being guided by sudden instincts. The villagers felt their bodies lose control and stop breathing and they panicked.

Naruto suddenly raised his hand and held it forward as dark energies swirled in it. He could now feel the power the dark and light energies gave him. He loved the feeling of being in control for once.

Naruto's ice cold voice carried across the walls of the alley, clear to all," When you faced a small weak child, you were all tough, but now, facing someone stronger than you, you cower like the dogs you are. Its time for repentance and penance, to pay for your sins, to face your punishment, and to die!"

By the end he was roaring bestially, and he held up both hands forward.

The Sandaime quickly motioned to the Anbu to knock out Naruto, fearing the Kyuubi was in control somehow.

Before he could do anything though, he was knocked off his feet as he felt the force of the dark energy increase and the blades in Naruto's hands leave floating in midair, held by the awesome energies. The dark energy gathered in Naruto's hands growing stronger and larger.

Naruto yelled," Dark Blast." And following his instincts which guided him, he shot the dark energy in big blasts multiple times. The barrage of energy was in the form of blasts of neon black, dark energy surrounded by white flames, which were also in them, connected to each other by tendrils of the darkness.

The blasts suddenly ignited the oil that was ahead of Naruto and it became a raging inferno continuing onwards raging. The temperature rose greatly.

A tendril of darkness suddenly rose high and materialized a crown that was like a halo. It was elegant, its shiny black obsidian like material shining, resplendent in glory. It had empty sockets in which the light energies formed jewels of golden, silver and white. The crown was placed on Naruto's head and suddenly disappeared. This all happened in less than three seconds.

After the crown was placed and it disappeared, Naruto's attention returned to the Dark Blasts and he was amazed by what he saw. Not only did it move at insane speeds and sporadically making it impossible to dodge in close range, but also it was very hot, and was melting the alleyway sides slowly and that too a few feet away. Naruto's attention was captured by the hissing sound made by the bricks of the walls of the alley as they melted and it dripped down ever so slowly.

Then he heard several screams and looked back to see the blasts had traversed the forty feet or so in a mere 3 seconds, but that they were about to hit the crowd. He watched eyes wide as the blasts met their targets and erupted with a flash. They seemed to explode obliterating the crowd forming a crater that was thirty feet in diameter and was about twelve to fifteen feet in depth. The crowd didn't even get to scream before death claimed them.

Nothing remained, not even ashes. It was a shocking sight to the Hokage up above. A technique so hot it didn't even leave ashes, it was amazing.

Unnoticed by all except for Naruto, there were weird shadows that roamed the ground in the crater. Naruto had glanced at them, and as if sensing his gaze the shadows dove into the ground disappearing mysteriously. Naruto mentally chalked it up on his list of weird things that happened today.

Naruto was standing there his hands still out, his face set in a smile of which only sweet revenge could grant. Smoke rose from the palms of his hands, although they were uninjured it seemed.

Naruto felt the strength leave him and realized the adrenaline was gone. He realized how weak he felt and how tired he really was by the day's events. He felt himself falling slowly backwards and he slowly closed his eyes. As his vision dimmed he saw up above, the benevolent old man, the only one he trusted implicitly, his face etched in worry and anxiety. Around him, the energies that surrounded him violently swirled and quickly circled him before entering Naruto above his heart on his chest. On Naruto's face was contentment now.

Sensing Naruto's chakra levels were back to normal and he was no threat he stood up and quickly ordered his Anbu to check the crater for info on what the attack was. Looking up he saw it was night as the sun had set and the sky was darkening. He himself moved down to Naruto and watched as his facial features returned back to normal, the influence of the energies gone for now. His hair and teeth shortened, his hair returned to the sun bright blonde, and his eyes back to their aqua blue, and most noticeably, his aura disappeared.

The Sandaime mentally thought,' The seal, I must check it to see if this was the Kyuubi's ploy to escape!'

He forced chakra into his fingertips and pulling Naruto's shirt up, he touched Naruto's stomach. An impressive and large seal appeared, black in color. An intricate design connected it to the center where the stomach was and the dreaded Kitsune was held.

Sandaime sighed in relief,' That's a relief, nearly thought the fox broke the seal. That power felt as dark as the Kitsune's, but then what was that light power? Could it be that it was the seal? Could it be the Kitsune was trying to possess Naruto and the seal was stopping it? Wait, but then what was that shadowy apparition, those two magnificent blades, and what was that attack? It is at the least a C to B rank technique. Well, I'll need to ask Naruto when he wakes up; guessing here won't help at all. Until then, I should get Naruto to the Hokage Tower where he'll be safe, and where I can strengthen Arashi's seal.'

As he was about to tuck the shirt back in, he noticed something that made the color leave the Sandaime's face.

It was on Naruto's chest above his heart. It was a tattoo of a heart that was big and pink. It had slight tinges of black and gold in it, segregated. Black was on the right and gold on the left. From the tip of the bottom, there were two long serpentine dragons, one black and one was silver. They circled the heart intertwining at several points, until they separated and went to different parts at the top. Black to black tinged side and silver to gold tinged side. They seemed transparent and were detailed. Scales could be seen, the long whip like whiskers hung around the heart, and the large maws seemed to bite the heart with their razor sharp teeth. Their eyes seemed to be a rainbow of colors as they changed multiple times almost as if alive.

The Sandaime gasped a memory of an image just like this coming unbidden to the forefront of his mind.

The venerable old man thought,' Could it be… could this be the same image as that image that I had seen in the Book of Legends. If it is, then it is probably trouble, as anything in there is usually troublesome. I must consult the book to see if it is the very same, but first I must strengthen the seal.'

Quickly instructing the Anbu on what to do, the Hokage picked up Naruto and jumped to the rooftops.

As the former God of the Shinobi leaped rooftop to rooftop, he was lost in the thoughts of a spiky blonde haired child.

' I never wanted any of this for you Naruto. I had hoped you would grow up happily and with many friends, being loved. Even after the village rejected you forcing me to pass the law banning discussion of your Jinchuuriki status, I hoped you could live happily. Alas, that was merely the hopeful optimistic thinking of a foolish old man. It seemed even then that I was wrong, for the hate for you, was indirectly transferred to the next generation of children. They didn't befriend you following their parents' example and instead they turned on you, thinking of you as trash, a monster and beneath them. You became a village pariah, liked by no parents, and no kids. The few who possibly liked you gave into peer pressure and the adults merely kept quiet fearing for their families and loved ones.'

The Professor of Konoha sighed sadly as his anguish affected his composure.

'Despite all of this though, you continued to amaze me with your cheery personality. You never gave up or lost hope. You merely continued to strive for acceptance in the hearts of the citizens of Konoha. You never quit, even when you were beat down. You never lost your determination, and that made me proud of you. However, I guess all this pain and suffering eventually broke you by bringing you to the breaking point.'

By now he had reached the Hokage Tower and so he entered it. It was a big large tower with wooden walls and glass windows. The inside however had chakra sensitive walls that would notice all that entered. Five underground steel pillars that held it up supported its frame. At the top there was a whole space exhibitory that in war times would be used to sight far things in case of attacks on the village. There were antennas and transmitters with radio signal frequencies that would be used for intercepting messages and sending messages to bases.

Under the tower though, unknown to many, was that there were tunnels and a cave system where civilians could be kept. Several large food stores were there, sustained by icy chakra, which kept it from rotting, the seals made personally by the Nidaime. There was enough for a whole week for a few thousand in each tunnel. There was also an escape pathway, which led out of the village to several different safe bases, should it be necessary. Several gates were there and there was also an entrance to the Academy. In emergency situations all Academy students would go to the library where every scroll, book, and text would be taken to keep out of enemy hands. Then they would all head into the caverns and keep the texts in a secret cove from where they'd retrieve it later, survival being the foremost worry.

As he ran up the wooden stairs of the Hokage Tower, he pulled out his id key card. It was what was used to be able to enter any and all special facilities, as in library, sealing room, etc. the latter being the case here.

He quickly slid it through the black swipe slot and hearing a beep he opened the door to enter the sealing room. Looking around he reminisced to the Kyuubi attack and remembered being here as the child was placed the burden.

He looked at the black, chakra blocking walls that would stop any bad reactions from faulty seals from hurting the general populace. Each square yard had tiny hundreds of seals. Rumor was the Shodai himself did it and that he spent three months to do it, after using hundreds of Kage Bunshins.

Over in the center of the large fifty feet by sixty feet room, he saw the altar. On it mortars, pestles, vials, blood knives, paint brushes, ink vials, and chakra absorbing paper resided.

Walking over he put all of the items on the floor and kept Naruto on the altar. Although he wasn't as good at seals as his predecessor wasn't, he was the one who taught Jiraiya and Orochimaru most of what they knew. At the thought of the traitorous snake using shinobi, his mind grew sorrowful over his failure. Shaking his head of those thoughts, the Hokage pulled up Naruto's shirt and looked at the seal touching his stomach.

Although, he couldn't do many alterations as the seal was too complex for him to understand, he could strengthen it greatly by adding a simple but effective seal. It would stop any youki from leaking, and this would put any chances Kyuubi had of escaping to be slim to none.

He heard Naruto wriggle around and twist his body.

Taking it as a bad sign, he got to work quickly and putting chakra into his fingers he picked up a brush and some vials of ink of various colors.

He then started to make swift deft flicks of the brush, forming kanji all around Naruto's stomach, but away from his heart. The fluid movements continued and every now and then he'd dip the brush into a new ink vial. And make various new marks. He didn't dare put any over the heart or near that seal, as it could be dangerous.

Then he pulled his hand back and charged chakra through it. Seals worked like machines. The machine required electricity to work, and the ink was like the conductor for it. The chakra was the electricity that jump-started the seal and then depending on what seal, various sources of energy could be used.

He slammed the hand into Naruto's stomach and started the seal. All the kanji and marks moved around the previous seal forming a sort of a barricade. It had spikes on the inside and outside.

It would keep out any outside intervention and stop inner influencing from the Kyuubi. It was a simple but effective measure.

He carefully put back the tools and then picking Naruto up off of the altar, he took off for the Hokage Library.

The Hokage Library was a place where only the Hokage's closest acquaintances could enter. It had tomes and scrolls of countless age from many places all over the Countries.

He opened it by using the chakra sensors to sense his chakra at his finger and entered.

It was a small library with cozy fur chairs near a fireplace. There were a few shelves with scrolls and tomes. The greatness of it was not on quantity but quality as these were some of the most sought after books in the lands.

The Hokage walked over to the Myths and Legends section and slowly perused the sections before something caught his eye. He pulled out a two-foot scroll that was very thin. It was four feet tall and delicate. It seemed ancient and gave off a feeling of importance. Titled was Book of Legends by- and the rest was smudged.

He took it out and walked to the cozy red chairs and sat there on the plush carpet. He looked at Naruto, who lay on another chair, the hair in his eyes.

He had read this earlier when he had extra time after a meeting. He had been scrolling through it, no pun intended, when he had seen the symbol. He had skipped over it, but it remained imprinted in his mind.

He gently unraveled the scroll putting its pin away safely before looking for the section he needed. He was about to skip to the next page when his eye spotted it.

It was a short three-page entry by the Shodai himself. It held the symbol on the margin. It read:

'_To who so ever is the current Hokage or person that reads this entry, I hope you never have to come across this seal in the real life. If you do, then I sympathize with you, for it is a load of trouble._

_The symbol you see above was a symbol I had seen on the chest of one of my best friends in the aftermath of a battle, in which we were victorious, during our green years. We were fighting for our independence and to become a ninja village. We had fought against the recently formed villages, Kumo of Lightning Country, and Iwa of Earth Country._

_In the aftermath of the fight, my best friend's shirt was exposed and I could see the seal. I was intrigued and asked about it, but he masterfully veered the conversation away from it and onto other matters._

_My best friend, Uchiha Madara, had shown various unique abilities, which were never questioned. At the time, we needed all the help we could get so how wasn't asked, merely what._

_He had incredible swordsman skills that were on par with the Shodai Mizukage. He kept these two mystical blades with him that we could never closely examine, as he was extremely protective and secretive about them. He called them 'keyblades', and we thought it was merely because they were shaped like keys. They could change form though and grant Madara insane powers depending on the form. He could also throw them and simply somehow summon them to him instantly, and many a time a fool has picked up one of his blade and fought him with it. He merely attacked and called it back at the second before the enemy would block. They were a god's gifts in battles as he could take out platoons of enemy Nin by himself by simply using Kage Bunshins and having them throw and summon the blades._

_Then he had these weird jutsus that he called 'spells'. He merely spoke a word and the spell was cast. For an example, he said,"Fire". A fire would start or a fireball would appear in front of him. It was a mystical sight. Some of these spells of him frightened us at the thought of him ever back stabbing us. He took out tens of Nin by merely speaking a word and they'd be impaled by the elements, crushed by intense gravity, frozen in time, petrified into stone, cursed, paralyzed, blinded, deafened and many other things. _

_Then there was his Doujutsu, the Sharingan. When he used it, his eyes became an orange-red color and depending on the level, a teardrop shaped tomoe would appear for each level. It allowed him to penetrate any genjutsu and re-cast it on its original caster. He could copy any ninjutsu and instantly re-use it on his enemies as long as he saw the hand signs done. He added tons of jutsus that we use in Konoha today, by himself. Then he could defeat almost any taijutsu as long as he wasn't slower than his opponent. Its special advanced perceptional capabilities were truly amazing, as he could see Jounin move at a slow speed and prepare for them in advance. He could instantly memorize a taijutsu stance if he saw it with his Sharingan eyes. _

_Then there were his other techniques he only used in emergencies. He even made me swear an oath after I first saw them that I would never tell anyone about them except any future Hokages. They were darkness and light jutsu. They were so devastating; they tired his body greatly from prolonged usage of them, until he grew older where he'd be able to use them for a few hours before passing out. He could summon the fires of hell, or somehow create wings of his own that not only allowed him to levitate, but to move at speeds of some Anbu-Captains. He could heal deadly wounds and give some sort of peace to a man who is worried. He could rejuvenate the most tired men with his words._

_Later on, I became the Shodai Hokage of the newly formed Konohagakure no Sato. I had later found out that Madara had impregnated several women who were to become the founders of the Uchiha clan. They would give birth to the base of the Uchiha clan. I also learned that Madara himself was leaving the village, going to complete his true goal, which as of now was unknown. I was very emotional at that point as my other teammate hadn't made it through the war and I had yet to marry yet, so he was the only family I had._

_I pursued him to the Crevice of the Unknown, where I stopped him. I tried to explain to him that he should come back and we could together complete this goal of his, but he absolutely refused to. I was so overcome emotionally I thought I'd bring him back even if I broke ever bone in his body. I then engaged him in combat and we fought, all for about two days. The crevice we fought in became a valley by the sheer destructive powers of our attacks. It would be known as the Valley of the End._

_In the fight at first we were equal, but I could tell he was holding back on me. I realized that if I wanted to bring him back it would take a miracle. It was at that moment that I awoke my bloodline, the Mokuton, which allowed me to use wood and plant elemental jutsus. _

_It turned the tide of the battle to be in my favor, at least until he went all out. He started to use his darkness jutsus and burned through all my plants, he set fire to the forests I made and sent earth trembling quakes at me. In the end, I lost and then Madara told me everything about why he must go._

_Tears stained his cheeks as he told me of how he was a keyblade master. He said how it was much more than a simple blade and it had the power to unlock or destroy worlds. He told me of how he was a paradox keyblade master. He was of the darkness yet of the light. He told me of their duties and if light they were to maintain order and protect the worlds. If dark, then they would plunge the worlds into darkness. He said that he however has a different goal and he must do it alone. He had then walked off and left, with his blades. He left behind his hitae-ite._

_This is all I can offer you on this mysterious subject, whose origin is unknown and is such an enigma. There is one last thing I must tell you. He said that one more will be chosen to be one like him, and another one would become one with the darkness, at least from this village. He said other villages might also gain chosen keyblade users. I pray he lies, but I know that in my heart he is speaking the truth. In the future, two more will be chosen from Konoha._

_Shodai Hokage-15 A.F. (After formation, referring to formation of ninja villages)_

Sandaime merely stared at the dusty scroll as his mind slowly worked its way around the information he had been given.

The man thought, 'The traitor Uchiha, he was one who had a seal just like Naruto. Then that means, that Naruto will become a warrior with similar powers to him. Shit! Naruto would have to go to other worlds, dam it! He'll have such a heavy burden; I wonder how he would possible cope with it. He won't be just Jinchuuriki to the famed strongest of demons, but also an inter-world travelling keyblade-master.'

The Sandaime sighed and gently stroked Naruto's hair sadly gazing upon the face of the soul who had faced so much torment and would face so much more.

He thought, 'No matter what will happen though Naruto, I will always be by your side and helping you. Even if it means my life is forfeit. It is the least I can do for you, as well as for the Yondaime. I will help you in your every endeavor Naruto. However, now is a time for rest and when you wake up, I will have to explain to you your burdens, all of them. I have no right to keep secrets from you.'

He then put the scroll back inside its case and he gently placed it back onto the shelf.

He then picked up Naruto and went to place him into a bed and would join him in the wonderful world of dreams.

About to sleep the gentle hearted old man thought,' Tomorrow, I will start you on your destiny Naruto, and I will make sure you become the greatest keyblade wielder ever.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So guys, it's been a little while. What do you think. Any constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames are ok as well. Review plz.

Also, don't get too hopeful for large chapters like this, as this surprised me a lot at its length. Usually chapters should be around 4-5k words and will take 2-2.5 weeks.

I need a beta reader, any offers?

I need three things from you people. Name for his keyblades so give me ideas ok. Then, I need names for a dark OC and a light OC. Dark OC is male and light OC is female. Finally, I need some sites for English to Romaji translators ok guys, otherwise they will be in English for jutsus, and we all know Japanese sounds better. Regular translators leave it in Japanese characters, which sadly I don't know, yet…

Next Time:

"_Do you walk the path of the Light, or the Darkness," said the mysterious voice._

_Naruto angrily shot back," I walk neither, yet both. I shall not be branded a simple label as dark or light. I shall make my own path and follow the teachings of both paths. I shall be separate from those of the past!"_

"_Very well, I have not seen one like you in over 200 years. Opherus was right in saying that you are different from other candidates. I will enjoy watching your travels," whispered the mysterious voice._

_Then it shouted," Now let the Trials begin!"_

What paths shall Naruto choose, the path of the wizard, that of the swords men, or maybe the defender? What will he do and will he survive the mysterious Trials?


	3. Awakenings and Paths

-1Chapter 2 of The Legend of The Twilight Warrior

Awakenings and the Choosing of the Path

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. Any unrecognizable elements are mine however.

A/N: OK, the last few months have plainly sucked. First my teachers are driving me nuts with Regents everyday to prepare for the State Tests. I wish I could sue them for making me wait outside the HS for an hour in the cold before the regents. GrowlsWell then lets see, I have had my grandparents come to meet me and stay the past two months, so when I spend time with them I get very little left over to type. They have come for the first time to the U.S.A. and most likely the last time for my grandma who probably won't be healthy enough to make the journey again. Then you have the fact that getting this chapter written out was tough, for the sheer complexity of portraying the reasons why Naruto goes down the path he does was difficult and I know I'll have to answer many reviews about that. Finally, you have the fact that my dad has to f&$# wipe the computer after I spent a whole many hours typing up the chapter, so I got pissed and angry so I didn't feel like retyping it until recently. Then my computer just happened to crash and we had to reformat it so I was back to square one again. This time I have been taking precautions and have a saved copy in my e-mail. During the time it crashed I had played several games, Tales of Symphonia (Gamecube) and Dot.hack GU volume One: Rebirth, which was awesome. After that my dad is working from home past two months since his office is remodeling. Therefore I have no privacy at all, and he is very how should I say, discouraging about fan fiction. Therefore I had to type when he goes to the gym.

Future updates should come faster now as School is coming, so I'll have time 2.5 hours a day of which I will give an hour a day to chapters.

Now guys let me explain things so you guys understand why Naruto seems so much more mature than others do for a five-year-old. (It was supposed to be five but I accidentally wrote four it seems) In the anime, you see his body is affected by the Kyuubi's youki, mainly seen by his whiskers, his unbelievable large chakra reserves, and his freakish stamina. Now in my fic, I basically placed the same concept only mentally as well, so he became more intelligent. The presence altered his mind to be more mature and intelligent and capable of greater thinking. He is mentally three times his age, meaning he is able to think as much as a twelve-year-old. Then factor in villagers presence, glares, mental abuse daily, and you have one pissed off Naruto, although he still doesn't understand what hate is, and he doesn't mean necessarily killing/torturing when it comes to revenge on Konoha. Maybe in the future though…

I will now be posting status on my fics on my profile. It will give the stats and all that, but more importantly, it will have info on how much the chapter has been completed, both written and typed out. This will give you guys an idea of how much longer.

A few more things, I seriously need some ideas for names for his keyblades, a name for a male dark OC and a name for a female light OC ok, otherwise you get random Japanese names, or a Latin name.

Finally, I have found one-two translators that seem good, but if you know any then do tell, as there is always use for more. As for KH info then I'll use fan sites or wikipedia. Also thanks JackOfBladesX for the Japanese translator.

Wow I already have like a 725 word A/N. One last thing, I need you guys to tell me what abilities you want Sasuke to have. Yes he will be an important character, and he won't follow the usual path where he is an ass.

Now I may do a Bleach world in this fic but it will be minor role, but I need help and ideas on how it would work considering Olympus Coliseum, with the underworld, and Hades.

Now on with the story,

Dragonlord562

P.S. I may do some PhotoShop fan art of the keyblades and future drive forms, if I can buy 7.0 for my computer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man's purpose is what he makes it to be. Scientists can argue over the facts all they want, but it's always your choice on what you want your purpose to be, at one point or another in your life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto groaned and blearily opened his eyes. Everything he saw was blurred, but even so it surprised him. Darkness, pitch-black darkness was all that he could see. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, but he still saw only darkness.

After getting up from the soft ground he looked around him and stared, and stared, and stared. He gaped as his eyes took in everything around him, or more importantly, the _lack_ of anything around him. He stood on a circular platform which, believe it or not, floated in space. Around the platform was nothing, but empty black space. The only light came from the platform itself, which glowed with an ethereal light.

The platform was like a disc, and had tiny chips of stone placed in a pattern. With shock, Naruto realized it was a mosaic, one big giant mosaic. It was made from angular chips of stone; masterfully placed together to form a picture of what would be a glorious battle.

The mosaic depicted a battle between a black dragon, with gleaming green eyes, and had its giant maw open, as it shot searing balls of flames towards a black clad warrior who wielded two blades similar to what he earlier used …in the alleyway.

The sight of the blades jumpstarted his memory and he remembered the tragic events that occurred in the alleyway. He gasped and fell to his knees as he connected the blades and artwork to the strange alleyway events.

He felt small traces of remorse for the people in the mob and their loved ones. Many widows and orphans would be mourning for those vile people. He quickly squashed all pity and thought, 'It's not my fault. They deserved it anyway. They didn't plan to show me any mercy, so why should I feel any sorrow over their deaths. I fought in self-defense, if I didn't I'd be dead. They deserved a much more painful death for attacking a young child like that, those monsters.'

Even though he put to rest his worry, a voice in the back of his head seemed to whisper to him, 'But then again you are also a monster. Remember the way you killed them all. You felt great happiness over their death and wanted them to painfully be tortured. Does that not make you a monster?'

Naruto was about to respond to the voice in his head, when he heard a deep baritone voice come to him from behind, yet in front. It spoke condescendingly to him, as if he was mere trash in comparison to it. It was a deep voice, which seemed as if it was that of an old person.

"So this is the latest candidate to be the keybearer. It's been 200 years since the last candidate was chosen. Hmmm, you look a little short, I mean, not what you'd expect from a _warrior_," he emphasized.

Angrily, Naruto retorted," I'm only a five-year-old, what did you expect a five year old to be, seven feet tall? Another thing, what do you mean by candidate for being a ki-burer?"

The voice responded this time surprised," Its _keybearer_, not ki-burer. Wait, you're only five! How'd you even get selected? And you are telling me you don't know what a keybearer is. Man I need to check for the Mark. This one seems like a mistake."

Suddenly, a gust of wind somehow held up Naruto's shirt enough, so that his chest was exposed. A second later, a heart tattoo with dragons around it was visible.

Naruto gasped before speaking," What the hell is that? How'd that get there? I've never seen it before. Why is it there? -Looking up around him-Did you do this to me?"

The voice once again spoke up, this time serious," Well, well, well, it looks like you are a real candidate, and not just a mistake. This will be very annoying though to explain everything to you, as it seems your world has no idea of the keyblade or the bearer.

Look, this will hurt and your head will feel like something is being forced into it ok, but try to relax, it helps lower the pain of the process. What I am going to do is called assimilation, where I place all of the info into your mind, and you will sort it out and ask any questions that you have, ok?"

Before Naruto could answer, a spontaneous pain erupted inside Naruto's head. It felt as if his head was having a super hot needle thrust into it and hot lava was flowing through it. There was no burning sensation, merely the pain of it. Naruto fell to his knees and grasped his head with his hands trying to squeeze it to somehow alleviate the pain. After a minute or so, it stopped suddenly, and Naruto fell over on his back as he sorted through the information.

He learned the tattoo was a mark of the keybearer candidate. It measured the power the candidate had in its brightness, and in future times, when the candidate became a keybearer; it would measure his strength again, but this time of his heart. He learned that there were Trials he had to pass to become a keybearer. He would be tested for one week in various aspects on whether he was worthy of being a keybearer. He however didn't know what a keybearer was, why he was chosen, or what their purpose was.

"You will probably be wondering what a keybearer is. I purposely left out certain key details that I wanted to explain so you don't get the wrong idea," spoke the voice.

Naruto nodded and asked," Yes, but can I get your name. Speaking to a stranger on a big weird platform like this is feeling strange."

The voice answered," My name is Opherus. Now a keybearer is a warrior who wields the keyblade and restores balance to the universe, as well as order. They go to worlds and depending on their alignment do various things. They can be aligned with the Light and the Darkness. Usually when they come to the Trials they are already aligned with their path and they simply go on to take the Trials instantly. Other times it doesn't work out that way as they may be aligned with neither or both, as the latter is true in your case.

If they pass they become a keybearer and if they are Dark, then they seek to gain power, kill people on massive scales, rule the worlds, seek revenge, mindlessly fight, etc. etc. If they are light, then they seek to protect others, defend the weak, defeat evil, and fight for what they believe is right, etc. etc. The ultimate goal of both Light and Dark opposes each other, as Light wishes to protect the worlds and maintain order, while Dark wishes to plunge the worlds into darkness, cause chaos etc."

Naruto asked," What do you mean go to worlds?"

Opherus responded," I mean just that. There are more worlds than just your world. There are many worlds that all are spread out and using various forms of transportation, entities can travel between worlds. They can traverse the universe, and scour out worlds."

Naruto queried," What do you mean I am aligned with both Light and Dark? I never aligned myself with anyone."

"Well, from what I got from your mind when I assimilated the info to you, when you wanted to make the villagers pay, the Darkness in you awoke. Then when you wanted to protect the weak, and defend them from people like the villagers, the Light in you awoke. Now enough questions. The others can answer any questions that you have, after the Awakening," said the mysterious entity.

Naruto asked another question quickly," What's the Awakening and does it hurt?"

Opherus laughed a loud booming laugh, which did little to rid Naruto of his worries.

"Oh it will hurt all right. It is the awakening of your darkness or light abilities. For you it will hurt a lot more than others, as you are younger, and have both light and darkness in you. Usual candidates have one alignment and are at least over 13 years of age.

You'll have to learn how to use your darkness or light abilities, whichever you choose, by yourself, and quick. The Trials do involve fighting a lot. Are you read because-"

He was cut off by Naruto," What if I don't want to be a keybearer. Besides, I don't have a week. After the villagers attacked me, Jii-san will be really worried for me. I have to get back to him and talk to him and tell him I'm fine, so lemme outta this place."

Opherus seemed shocked as he spoke," Boy, in all of the millennia the Awakening has occurred, I have never met someone who would refute the privilege of becoming a keybearer. I understand you are undereducated about it, but even so it is a great honor to be a candidate, not to mention all the power the person gets."

Naruto's interest seemed piqued now. The power he had in the alleyway made him feel secure. No one could hurt him when he had that power. Never again would he be weak. He could protect himself with that power, and then kill his foes. He had liked the feeling.

"That power… I could fulfill my dreams with it." he whispered.

Opherus pressed on seeing a point he could exploit to persuade the child to become a keybearer.

"Yes, imagine all the power; you could use it to protect you and your precious people from harm, as well as other innocents. You could gain vengeance on the village for mistreating you. Not to mention seeing amazing worlds. Imagine all of the hot girls that you would meet as well as all of the adventures you would have. Imagine all of the cool attacks and abilities that you would have as a keybearer. Plus, think about all that you would learn and fight. Finally, don't forget the respect you would command for being the keybearer. Just imagine it."

Naruto was still a child, no matter what his mind was like and no matter what he underwent. Therefore, power beyond words, seeing mystical new worlds, and what he craved for the most, respect, all appealed to him. Not to mention that revenge was sweet.

Naruto said," Ok, I'll undergo the Awakening, the Trials, and become a keyblade master, but I don't have the time for it! I need to-"

Opherus, now thoroughly annoyed with his latest acquaintance, cut him off," Boy, time is at a standstill here and will also be at a standstill where you will undergo the Trials, kay? Don't ask how or why or any other meaningless question or I will personally hurt you ok. We're wasting time and off schedule, so prepare for the Awakening."

By the end of his response, his voice had gotten menacing as Opherus got angry at being off schedule.

Naruto was about to ask how anyway when he felt something happen to him. He didn't know what had happened but through out his entire body he could feel small tingling sensations run through him. The feeling started at his fingertips and slowly it moved up his arms. He hadn't realized it, but he started to levitate in midair and he was glowing, almost like the platform. A wind kicked up around him as the feeling increased in intensity.

Naruto started to relax to the feeling. Despite the warning of intense pain from Opherus, who he now felt was joking; he started to relax and was slowly being lulled to sleep.

Suddenly, our blond haired protagonist screamed in pain," Argggh!!!"

The tingling feeling was gone and now, there was a burning sensation in his skin. It felt like his bones were being melted and reshaped. The hairs on his body all stood up as the sensations continued and heat gathered inside his skin. The temperature of his blood soared until his blood itself was boiling and the structure of his body was changing.

Naruto continued screaming, his voice growing hoarse, for the next twenty minutes. Throughout it all, all Naruto felt was pain unlike anything he could imagine. It saturated his body and surged through his blood. He couldn't think of anything or feel any part of his body. His brain was hurting a lot as his skull felt as if it was changing.

Then came the prickly sensation. At first it was a light prickly feeling, but then it grew and felt like one thousand ice cold needles were slowly piercing his body. His muscles started to feel a numbness flow through them as the burning sensation was gone. The prickly ice cold sensation was replacing the burning feeling.

Around him, a powerful enthralling aura came into existence. Purple and silver swirled flashing every now and then, but slowly a jet black leaked into it. This black was more malevolent than anything that Opherus had ever felt.

Opherus thought panicking,' This black energy…it's so… strong and dark. Its almost like…no, no, no, that's not possible. That beast was sealed off in some child, last I heard. The odds of that child and this being the same are one out of as many stars in the sky! The energy though, whatever it is, is affecting the Awakening.'

In front of him the energies were all affecting Naruto and allowing him to adapt to any transformations he made in the future or any usage of Dark Energy or Light Energy. (from now on D.E. means dark energy and L.E. means light energy). The black malevolent energy however was making Naruto's body adapt in confusing ways.

Screams of pain and anger came from Naruto as the black energy reshaped his entire body. His mind thirsted for blood in those moments and it would be this moment that would change his whole life forever.

His body arched over several times as he let out howls of rage and his eyes dilated many times before the pupil became small again then it once again dilated. His face structure changed very little although his teeth grew longer and sharper. His jaws grew stronger and his eyes became slightly slitted. His normally cerulean blue eyes became a darker blue color and his eyes became more powerful. His nose structure changed to identify distinct scents better. He grew a little taller and grew to a height of about four feet. His hands and feet grew their nails to become claws, that retracted, able to be called out using chakra. His body became stronger, not all that more muscular, or durable but stronger overall. His meager muscles that were there grew slightly, but mainly they became more toned and able to handle greater stress. Thus they could perform feats that an ordinary body couldn't.

The greatest change however came in his mind. The black energy affected his mind the most. The Awakening itself along with the black energy there caused one of the most fundamental changes in Naruto's life, a change that would impact not only him, but everyone on the battlefields he fought in. His mind gained a lot more bloodlust. He grew a dormant love for fighting and it would impact him as he would dictate a lot of his life by it. His mind however also unlocked long hidden battle instincts. Instincts on fighting, danger, and even instincts on using the D.E./L.E.

The energy continued flowing and flowing and flowing, and soon an hour had passed, with Naruto's screams which died down. Not from the pain being gone, but from losing the energy to scream.

Opherus was now in a full blown panic,' Just what is going on? A normal candidate usually takes not more than fifteen minutes and we usually perform the Awakening while they are unconscious. It's been over an hour, but the energy keeps on flowing. There is more and more potential to Awaken, so the energy continues to do its job. Not to mention that messed up black energy that is flowing strongly. In another half hour I will be forced to end it, or he'll die. This child…just what is he? To have so much potential and energy to Awaken, the worlds will have to watch out for this one.'

After a while, twenty minutes had passed, and Opherus decided to check where the black energy was coming from.

Opherus pondered, 'Hmm let's see. Where is the black energy source? I must find it, as it is greatly altering the Awakening's effects. I may not be able to change the Awakening, but I can investigate the energy source.'

Opherus focused on the energy and its source. After going around in a cursory check of Naruto's body, the old entity saw the source. Black sickening energy was oozing out of a seal on the boys stomach. It was never ending, and seemed as if many times more energy would come.

The sight confused the wizened entity.

It pondered,' A big intricate seal, from which limitless amounts of vile energy spew forth. Hmmm. Lets see, it seems that that seal houses some vast reserve of this energy, or a creature with the vast amounts of that energy.

The Awakening is a process where the Mark of the Keybearer, releases large amounts of dark or light energy that would adapt the candidate's body to uses of the energies and any transformations that come with them.

It seems that the Awakening also weakened this seal and thereby caused the energy to leak out of it and enter the Awakening. Guided by the magic of the Awakening ritual, it affected the boy's body in various ways to adapt and unlocked the boy's instincts, as well as instilled a great amount of bloodlust in him.

This is a very powerful seal, to be only slightly weakened by the Awakening and still hold strong, this must have been devised by a genius. I wonder if the boy knows about this seal? I'll have to tell him then as it's my duty to give any and all info I have to the candidates.-sigh-sometimes I hate my job.'

After ten more minutes, and no sign of the endless energy about to end, the ancient being started to finish the Awakening by releasing all of the excess energy. He sealed the energies into Naruto's eyes. There it would be stored and kept safe until he can undergo a second Awakening safely ten years later or use alternatives, as several had in the past. One alternative was a doujutsu, another was to seal the energy in the bodies for various uses, and there were many more.

A big flash occurred and Naruto fell down. Unable to scream or even speak after an hour and a half of the pain and screaming his throat hoarse, he merely spasmed greatly. Around him, the energies suddenly formed two vortexes, one of the dark energy, the other of light energy. The vortexes formed a tornado that had its tip each in one eye and the energies all went inside the eyes, each eye glowed either purple or silver for a few moments.

After the Awakening, there were many changes in Naruto. Overall, here they were; His eyes were slitted and like a kitsune's. His teeth had elongated and sharpened into fangs. His whisker marks grew a shade darker and more pronounced. His hair was longer and rather than sun-kissed blonde, it was a darker shade, one that would cause confusion to people in recognizing the young boy. His eyes were not only slitted, but a violet hue. They seemed as if they were more advanced and had evolved, with smaller pupils. His hands and feet had retractable claws in place of the toenails. They could be nails, and then the claws could grow out using chakra. His shoes were ripped by the protrusion of the claws. His body would be standing on the balls of its feet, if it wasn't tired by so much pain. His body was stronger and Naruto felt a secure feeling of power around him.

His aura had also changed. Whereas it used to be one of untapped potential, it was now one of power and danger. Not power as in 'I can blow the world up', but power as in 'it's not a good idea to mess with me'. It would strike fear into the hearts of many people in future times. It was something most ninja would notice and be wary of him for.

Opherus examined the perplexing seal. Even after the Awakening, the seal was leaking the energy. The damage was done, it was weakened. It would have to be strengthened, which was a pain in the neck to do.

Just when the ancient was about to put a strengthening seal on the intricate design of the previous seal, it stopped leaking energy.

Opherus mused,' It would seem that someone has already strengthened the seal on the boy's actual body. That's a relief, I'd rather not strengthen this seal, I'm no seal master, and I'd more than likely mess up the seal's actual purpose.'

Opherus spoke up, for the first time in the past one and a half hours," The pain will go away and you will get used to the changes. The changes and wounds you may have will have to heal naturally. Any healing technique from outside influences could mess up the effects and cause your body to undergo harmful changes. The Path Choosing is next and then you will face the Trials. Until then the Awakened energy will heal you."

Opherus sighed before speaking once more," Boy I don't know how to say this. When the Awakening occurs, it unseals all seals on the body. The candidates have a seal on the Mark of the Keybearer, which stores all of the D.E. or L.E. or both. During your Awakening, a huge amount of some unidentifiable energy was released from a seal on your stomach.

What this means is that either you have some vast energy reserve stored in that seal, which I doubt, or some creature of immense power. I believe it is the latter and that the creature is some sort of demon, based on the feelings of bloodlust the energy emitted. What this adds up to is…you have a demon sealed within you. A quite powerful one at that."

Naruto went wide eyed when he heard the information and the conclusion. It made him rethink a lot of what he has learned, while he healed. Questions whirled in his mind.

The Keybearer candidate thought,' If I have a demon inside me….does that make me a demon? Is that why the village hates me, because I'm a demon? They did always call me 'demon brat' and other words that were similar to demon. If that's true then why does Jii-san be my friend? Does that mean I'm not a demon then? Demons don't have friends, but Jii-san is my friend, so does that make me not a demon?

I don't think I'm a demon… and Opherus said the demon was sealed within me….. so that means…. I'm not the demon!

Now I'll have to think about who the demon is now. Well, what are possible reasons for sealing demons in children? Well the only reasons I can come up with are to save the village from an attacking demon, or to make the village stronger because they have a demon vessel. Well let's see, any demon attacks in past few years?

Well, there was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and that's about it. That's the only possible demon that could've been sealed in me. There were not many other demons that Konoha had ever fought, especially not in the last few years. Any other weaker demon would probably been defeated by Yondaime, as long as it wasn't a Great Tailed Beast. Jii-san however said that Yondaime died killing Kyuubi, but a mortal man killing the greatest of the demons, that's a little hard to believe. He also never said how he killed the Kyuubi; he never said anything about exploiting a weakness or anything. All he said was that he sacrificed himself to kill the Kyuubi. That in itself is fishy; I mean a mortal man killing a near-god. Couldn't the Kyuubi regenerate itself or something?

Could it be that we were lied to? Could it be that the Kyuubi wasn't killed by the Fourth? Could it be that he merely sealed it into something, maybe a child? He was a seals expert and so he could have done it.

Wait a second, how the heck am I so intelligent and able to think about all of this? Could it be an effect pf the Awakening?

Man my head's starting to hurt thinking about all this. First and foremost, I need to survive these Trials that Opherus speaks of. Second thing, talk to Jii-san about all this demon business, Third thing, I must learn to use these Dark energies and Light energies, and also to control them. I wouldn't want to go berserk again on Konoha's damned villagers, no matter how tempting it is.'

As his thoughts continued onward of his powers and possible plans for the future, he started to fall asleep. With a sigh, he was swept off into the wonderful world of dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Naruto awoke, he found himself all healed. No pains or aches afflicted him. AS he got up he suddenly noticed his surroundings.

He realized that….he was once more on a floating platform. Only this time this one was a huge one which spanned about the area of a large parking lot. There were places where it was mosaic tile floor, but there were places where this transparent rainbow colored floor was. It was opaque so you could see straight down, and it was all darkness.

He was out again in the black space, only now, Opherus wasn't there. The disc he stood on earlier had an artistic mosaic of a battle. This one however depicted the faces and heads of several girls that seemed dressed royally. It only depicted their head, the body wasn't visible. It spanned the whole platform. Around the seven girls, you could see a big white castle, which had many tall pointy towers. It gave off the image of royalty and importance. For some reason, it seemed familiar to Naruto, despite him never visiting there ever.

As he got off of the floor, he heard music. It was beautiful, tranquil music. It was a slow tempo song. It soothed the heart and made you feel… complete. Suddenly, the song's tempo went from slow to fast.

A grating sound came from around Naruto. The sound surprised Naruto, and he jumped up into the air over eight feet high!

He thought looking down at the ground,' What the fuck! I jumped eight feet high! Wait a minute, why does the ground look smaller?'

Naruto landed on the balls of his feet much like a predator would. After landing he noticed many things about himself that had changed. He looked himself over.

'Dam I grew tall! Wow, I also feel stronger. I can hear much better as well, the music is so clear. I can see much better too! I can even see the edges of the tiles.' He thought.

As he looked over his hands, he gasped.

'Sugoi!!! I have claws. This is so cool! Now I can tear people apart so easily, it'll be like ripping paper. Wait what the hell? The first thing I think of when I see my claws are ripping people to shreds. What's wrong with me?'

He closed his eyes to think over his situation. As he stood there however, he also felt more, how to say, aware, of his surroundings. He could tell where the stones were. He could tell where the giant rocks with things in them were.

'Hey wait a minute, when did those get here? I didn't see them when I woke up. Was that what the grating sound was, of the big rocks coming out of the ground?'

Naruto's deduction skills and overall mental abilities it seemed had also increased.

Naruto's attention returned to the rocks, and he opened his eyes.

Surrounding him were eight large pedestals, all in a circle formation around him. They shone three different colors. Two were a silver color, three were a dark obsidian black, and the last three were a dark blue color.

They were shaped like anvils and were large, about the size of a grown man in height and in length were a few feet long. On the front of them was a plaque. The plaques all had inscriptions on them, and they also had some sort of weapon or item in/on the pedestal.

Naruto walked forward to look at the items. He looked at the items on the dark blue pedestal first.

He looked at one that had a sword on it. It was small and meant for rapid stabs. It had a wooden handle which had a symbol on it. It had a symbol of three blue circles, one big, and two smaller ones on the top left and right corners, and there they overlapped. Its point was sharp and so sharp, you couldn't see it. Its edges weren't all that sharp, more meant for blocking enemy attacks, then slashing with.

The inscription under it, seemed ancient. The inscription was in some olden language Naruto didn't think he'd be able to read, but it cleared up and he could understand it. In his mind, instincts worked forcing his mind to develop and understand the words. They worked and helped him decipher what the words were. Although, he couldn't really understand what the words meant, he got the gist of it.

The plaque read, "The_ great sword Excalibur, used by the ancient King Arthur to slay his foes and liberate his kingdom. The sword is meant to be used for rapid stabs and to impale foes upon it, not to cut them to pieces by slashing them. The sword holds holy power and yet, is meant only to protect not kill or avenge. The sword however may only be wielded by those of pure intentions. Any one of evil intent who wields it, will corrupt the holy blade and deform it into a sickly blade of darkness."_

'Ok, now that was a weird description. So the main point of that speech was that its some big, holy, and important sword that you stab people with. It sounds kind of boring.' Thought the blonde jinchuuriki.

Naruto moved on to the next pedestal and looked it over. It held a shield that was ornately decorated. It was shaped like a heart and it was a silver color, but it was also gilded. The gilded color was gold and it made the pattern of three circles once more, however a big heart was there on the top above the tri-circle symbol. There was a handle with which you would grip the shield on the back. There was also a structure on the back with which you could strap it to your arm for greater ease and to allow both hands to be able to fight with.

The plaque read," _The Shield of Dreams. Created by Merlin to fight off a plague that affected people in their sleep, this shield is able to protect you from mental attacks. It can also defend against physical attacks as well, but too much damage can cause it to fragment. Once fragmented, mana must be poured into it to reform the shield, else it will remain as shards that are immensely powerful and can fuel greater magical weapons. The Shield of Dreams, it is said, has a connection to the fabled Kingdom Hearts, a world filled with hearts. The connection is unknown if even true, and seems to be nothing but a rumor."_

The young five year-old thought,' Ok, that shield is so girly and who cares about some Kingdom of Hearts. Even that stupid sword was cooler than this garbage.'

Naruto moved on and looked at the next object of his attention. On this pedestal stood a staff that was about two feet and 5 inches long. It was a light gold color and was rather plain looking. Besides the familiar tri-circle mark, there was no distinguishing feature that it had. All in all it seemed just like a plain piece of wood.

The plaque read," The_ Staff of Yuu. The great warlock Yuu, once used this staff. In his battle against the demons of the underworld, he used this staff and used very powerful spells against the demons. The magic saturated the staff, and made it stronger. Any magic used with this staff will be easier to control, and you can draw mana from your surroundings. Said to be able to power up a spell from level 1 to level 2."_

'Wow, what a rip off. A staff of magic, as if. Its not like magic is even real. Its all fake tricks and mirrors and light tricks. If magic was real then why aren't there any records of it. Its all a scam.' Thought the unbelieving young boy.

Moving on, Naruto decided to check out the obsidian pedestals. When he walked over he decided to look at the smallest one first.

On the pedestal was a scythe. It wasn't a small scythe, but a _big_ scythe. The scythe had a black handle, made of some sort of sandalwood, coated by a dense substance. When Naruto reached up and touched it he got a feeling of untapped power. It was like hellfire was going through the handle. The scythe was unique as it had one blade, yet it held many seals on it. There were so many seals, all miniscule, that you couldn't tell if you were looking at the twentieth seal in a line, or the fortieth. All of the seals were in different colors and surrounded seven other seals. Three of the seals were similar depicting several scythe blades. The other four were mysterious as no picture was shown or any sort of idea on their use wasn't given. The blade currently present was a sharp curved blade that was two feet long. It had fifteen seals on it. Their purpose was unknown. It was like a crystal, transparent, yet blood-red. The handle was four feet and seven inches long. The bottom was flat although there seemed to be a slot for something to be inserted into it.

The plaque read, "Scythe_ of the Underworld: The blade once used by the Grim Reaper himself before he left it for his hellblade. It has curious characteristics as its blade can be shifted using various seals. It has many powers that can be unlocked in the right user's hands. Blood of the fallen can empower it in battle. Its time with the Grim Reaper has had various effects on it."_

'Cool scythe. I'd love to swing that thing around and chop off the heads of a few of those dam villagers….Dam there I go, again with the violent thoughts. I really have to see what the hell is wrong with me. Why am I cursing so much? I didn't curse that much before. Man I'm not old enough for this shit.' Thought Naruto.

Our loved by all (a little too much by some people cough yaoi cough) protagonist moved on to the next black anvil shaped platform. On it he saw a familiar shape of a staff. This time however, it exuded a feeling of dark power. It was made of a red colored wood that had dark colored spots in various places. The staff stood tall and imposing, a good four feet long. At the stop stood the claw of what seemed to be a reptilian beast, possible a dragon. Clutched in the dragon claw, was an orb which contained a power that was palpable even a few feet away.

When Naruto climbed onto the pedestal and tried to touch its smooth surface he was amazed. The feeling of euphoria from so much power contained in there, it was like the drugs adults talked about. It gave such a feeling of being high. It was amazing!

The inscription read,"_ The Legendary Staff of Jashin: Wielded by the ancient god of long ago, it contains His raw essence. Such power is held in the orb clutched by the dragon claw of Ra. Grants controls of the shadows, and black magic. Held in regard as the foundation of black magic. This staff was thought to be lost when Jashin threw it into the pits of hell to punish it for betraying Him."_

Naruto exclaimed," You've gotta be kidding me! This rotten piece of wood is supposed to have been used by a _god_? What a lie. If it was then why is it lying here like some piece of has-been trash."

Naruto walked over to the final obsidian pedestal. On it he saw…nothing. There was nothing, well nothing except an orb of pure darkness.

The orb called out to him. Seductive whispers calling for him to touch it, to immerse himself in it, rang in his mind. He saw only it and felt an obsession overcome him to have the orb for himself. He walked forward hand stretched out, trying to reach it. Just as he was a foot away from it, a white light shone around it. The whispers suddenly stopped and Naruto felt himself go out of the trance he was in.

Naruto looked at the plaque for it and read," _The Orb of Darkness: Made by the Dark Knight under the influence of his sorceress. In it is the seductive power to create the heartless and control the wings of the dark angel. The power is difficult to control. Its darkness calls out to those nearby, enticing them to be ensnared in its dark magic. Then it uses their bodies as puppets to resurrect creatures of darkness, eventually leading to the sorceress' power being unleashed. Its effects are only able to be stopped by pure light magic."_

Naruto shook his head and thought,' Why do they keep talking about magic. Its not like its real. Seriously, but this is cool. Wings _and_ the power to _create_ the heartless. That is so cool!'

'Now lets see those last two pedestals. They look huge. Well lets see what this one is.'

He looked at the first pedestal that was silver and huge. It held a zanbatou. The zanbatou was five and a half feet long, excluding the handle. It seemed able to cleave through steel with ease. One side was sharp, while the other was sharp as well, however it was not meant for cutting. It was a black metallic color. On it was a hilt near the end, that was wrapped in bandages. The handle was long and seemed wooden. Above that was a metal cover, which could be soon through the bandages. The zanbatou was long and straight from the tip, but curved inwards near the hilt.(think Ichigo's Saputo when in shikai is released).

The plaque read, "_Dragonsbane: Wielded by Draconiz, the famed warrior of legend. He had lost his love to the deadly wyrms, and in his grief vowed to hunt them all down. Now the blade is extra strong, having been enchanted by the repeated use of magic through it. The blade can be empowered by all of the elements, even holy and dark. It can be empowered by chakra. Pump chakra into the various seals along its hilt, and it can become feather light and absorb chakra from the surroundings, but not people or animals"_

Naruto moved on thinking of it,' Wow now that is something I'd like to have. A big-ass sword to cut heads off with. Wow I'm really getting violent again.'

Next he looked at….a big stalagmite? Naruto gawked at it, its huge height dwarfing anything he's ever seen, including the Hokage Tower. Not much to it. It was just big pointy, and shiny. However, it glowed with an ethereal light, and looking at it seemed to calm him.

The plaque read,"_ The Seraphim Power: Holy power given from the very first angels. A bloodline of sorts, meant to confer advanced healing, angelic power, and wings upon those bestowed with it. Not much is known about it."_

Naruto snorted, "Angels huh. As if angels are real. What is wrong with the guy who made all these plaques. Angels can't be real, otherwise a lot of bad stuff that happens wouldn't happen."

"You'd be surprised at what exists out there," called out a voice from behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around indignant, a retort ready, but he froze when he saw the person behind him.

A man about five feet, eleven inches stood behind Naruto. He had red hair and an angular face. His left cheek had a scar shaped in an X. His eyes were sharp and calculating. They were an unidentifiable blue color(I think his eyes are blue. They look blue in pics). Green flecks were in his eyes,. His hair fell slightly over his eyes, and he had the rest of it in a tail. He was wearing a red haori type thing(I think that's what it would be called). On the back of it was the kanji for 'Angel of Death'. He was muscular and intimidating. He wore wooden sandals. At his hips, was a belt for his sword. It was in a thin black sheath.

Naruto's eyes widened and he exclaimed, "Sugoi."

He suddenly all over the man and he was inspecting everything about him He appeared on his shoulder and legs examining everything that fascinated him. He was firing questions like a machine gun.

"Ooh whats this? Cool how'd you get the scar? Where did you get this sword from? Wow this coat looks awesome? Are you really an angel of death?" he asked rapidly.

The red-haired man's right eye started to twitch. It twitched and twitched, and his face grew red. You could almost imagine smoke billowing from his ears.

Finally, his hand darted to Naruto and picking him up slowly and in a controlled manner, he threw him to the floor.

"Never-Touch-Me-Again," he said with anger in his voice.

Then his face morphed into a grin and he said," Now lets get on to more serious matters. All of these pedestals around us fall into three categories: the Darkness, the Light, and the Neutral. You are to pick a path to follow. From that path, depending on the path, you will get the powers or weapons from the pedestals of that path. It is your job to choose the path and mine to explain the duties of that path, and all of the powers you would be bestowed with. Did you get all that, or should I repeat it, kid?"

By the end of his statement, his voice had gone into a bored tone.

Naruto responded," Yeah, I get that, but I want to hear specifically of each path's duties before I hear of their powers, ok?"

The man said," Ok, but first tell me your name. My name is Himura Kenshin, the guide to the paths.""

Naruto answered," My name is Uzumaki Naruto, future keybearer. Cool name."

Kenshin responded, "Arrogant aren't we. Do you think the Trials are that easy? Uzumaki there is a reason no keybearer has been seen in two hundred years. There have been candidates, but none have passed the Trials. The Trials are difficult, each designed to fit the person's past and to test him to the breaking point. They see if he is worthy of being a keybearer."

He continued," Now lets see, hmm. Well, the darkness has one supreme goal, and that is to pit all of the worlds into darkness. Usually, there are several other goals that they have, dealing with revenge, mass murder, world domination, and to gain massive amounts of power. There are many of the darkness that can control the heartless.

The heartless are creatures made from pure darkness. They are the manifestation of an entity's negative emotions. They are made from the tainting of a pure heart. They have only one goal, to obey their masters and to eat more hearts. They can take on many shapes, but are usually recognizable by their yellow eyes and their black skin. They can also usually enter the darkness realm. You'll meet them later on in the Trials."

Here he grinned darkly, and Naruto shivered in fear, and wrapped himself with his arms.

"Then there are the Nobodies. They can also be controlled by the Darkness. It is however, very difficult to control them, as few individuals possess the power, skill, and knowledge to do so.

They are usually white or silvery and have the symbol of the Nobodies. You'll know them when you see them in the Trials. They are created when an entity becomes a heartless, a Nobody is born, a creature without a heart and unable to feel emotions. They usually are in seek of a heart to become whole once more.

Then there is the Light. It is usually having one prime goal and that is to stop the Darkness in its endeavors of destroying the worlds. They believe that they are right and better than the Darkness. They usually have a duty in protecting a certain world or area. They also are very numerous and few are very powerful. However, the few that are, are usually famous throughout the cosmos. That sums up the Light.

Then you have the Neutral. The Neutral is one of the least populated paths, What their basic goal is, is one that they themselves make. It is populated by the Nobodies who are capable of advanced thoughts and intelligence. Those with strong wills are the ones that start on this path before going to their main path. A few powerful hermits are also part of it. Now, the reason the Neutral path is under populated compared to the Darkness or the Light is that they cannot interfere with the Dark's or the Light's matters. Since many think this boring, they do not join this path. Those who are on this path are recluses and cut off from civilization. Those on their path are usually powerful. There are the paths, now let me explain the following powers of each path.

The Darkness as I said, can summon the heartless. They also can use the D.E. to use their own powerful attacks. They can also control the Nobodies.

Now the Light, can use L.E. for their respective attacks. They can also, use holy attacks to a greater extent than any other creature.

Now the Neutral, their magic power is unknown, but what is known, is that the greatest of sorcerers and magi were in the Neutral. This is a testament to how strong their magic is.

Now there you have the paths, their duties, and their powers. Now you have five minutes to choose."

Naruto sat down and thought about his choices. His face scrunched up in thought, 'Well, if I were to take the Darkness, I would be able to get revenge on the village. I would also be very powerful, I could become a legend. However, I would be forced to destroy worlds for no reason, and be unable to protect the weak. I'd be bound to that.

If I chose the Light, I could protect the weak and also become strong. I could also be a legend in the Light. I would however have to protect all of the damned villagers and help them. I couldn't get any vengeance either. I'd be bound in fighting the Darkness for my entire life as well.

Now the Neutral, that doesn't appeal in any way. I will be unable to intervene in the interesting affairs of the Light and the Darkness. I also can't have much power, unless I become an outcast or a hermit. Nope that's out for sure.

I'm surrounded by unappealing paths, each one binding me to a different lifestyle. I would be unable to make my own decisions, always bound by a predetermined path. Hmmm……unless……..yes, that could work.'

Naruto stood up and said," I have made my decision. I have chosen….to follow the paths of the Darkness _and_ the Light. I shall walk by these paths."

Kenshin burst out laughing before calming down and saying," Boy, you think this is a joke. You pick only one path. Do you know what happens when you mix Darkness and Light. Every single moment will be like hell as each action will clash with the Darkness or the Light. You'd go insane."

Naruto said simply," No, I refuse to. I shall abide by my choice."

Kenshin raised his voice," Boy, you are annoying me. Just pick a damn path already."

Naruto responded," I told you, I refuse to be bound by a predetermined path! I shall follow only my own decisions, I will not be controlled! As for the agonizing conflicting thoughts, if I protect the weak, then I fulfill the Light's duties, and if I get revenge, gain power, and cause murder regularly, then that covers the darkness, does it not?"

Kenshin stared into Naruto's determined eyes, before waving his hands, saying," Fine, whatever. When you go insane, it won't be my fault. Besides, its not like you will ever pass the Trials. Now, you will get the powers of the five pedestals. You will be healed, and you shall be sent to the Trials' briefing quarters. After that you will undergo the Trials. Goodbye, I hope I never have to see you again."

Naruto was about to say his good-byes, when he felt as if he was going through a wormhole of some sorts and he was being squeezed through a very thin tube. The sensation left him and he found himself in a courtyard that was empty.(think Lord of the Rings Minas Tirith courtyard)

He looked around until he heard a feminine voice speak up.

"So you are the latest-yawn-candidate. Pardon me, but I have just woken from a two hundred year sleep. We sleep until we must test a new candidate. Now as for your bodies' wounds."

She said," Curaga." and a bunch of green lights went around his body, healing any scars as they circled him. They went from top to bottom a before they disappeared, and Naruto felt revitalized.

Amazed Naruto looked down and saw that the scars and wounds he had from the Awakening had been perfectly healed.

Bewildered, Naruto asked," What was that? How did you do that?"

The voice spoke up," That was magic. It can be used to heal, protect, and kill. You can use the elements, pure magic, and much more. Simply say a word to cast a spell, for example saying fire while using a little mana and concentrating on fire appearing around your target, will make it appear. Say cure to heal, silence to deafen, blind to blind, etc. Understand. You can also make your own spells, but that's advanced."

Naruto said," I think I get it, Now when do I get the powers of the Light and the Darkness?"

The voice answered," Right now."

Two beams of light came at him hitting him and passing through his body. One was sickly black, and the other was bright silver.

Naruto said in disbelief," That's it? I don't feel any different. I thought I would get a lot stronger or something."

The voice chuckled," I know what you mean, but they are currently dormant in you. After you pass the Trials, you will have them unsealed. You will be unable to use them during the Trials as that is unfair.

Now as for the Trials, they are basically tests that are designed to see if you are worthy of the keyblades. They will test your battle prowess, adaptability, morals, mental astuteness, how fast can you learn, your instincts, and if you can face the Darkness/Light inside you. For one whole week you will try to survive. You need not worry about food, thirst, or sleep. Those will be taken out of your body's needs for the duration of the test. You'll have constantly ready energy reserves. Now any questions before you go?"

Naruto said," Can I die? Also, do I have to keep this a secret?"

The voice sighed before answering," You won't die in the Trials, nope, you'll just turn into a heartless or a nobody. There will be a guide to help you out on your journeys, and it could be anybody. You don't have to keep it secret, but its advisable that you do, because few would believe you. Also, some may believe you and try to control you or use you for your power. Finally, the cosmos will know someone became a keybearer. Not the mundane people, but those powerful in the Darkness, Light, or the Neutral. I doubt anyone from your world though. Goodbye."

Naruto felt himself be once more compressed and he found himself on a series of platforms connected by a rainbow-colored pathway, like the one he woke up on during the Awakening.

He heard a voice yell," Let the Trials begin. Day one of seven starts now!"

Next time:

Naruto has to face the first task. Can he handle the L.E./D.E. he has been given? Can he learn to control it, and save himself from dieing? Can he defeat the protector of the first task, Jack? Next time, Fights and New Techniques


	4. Inner Instinct Revealed!

-1A/N:Sry guys that this was late. High school caught up with me. Pretty hard with double AP Bio every day. Next chapter less action, riddles, a little bit of puzzles, etc. I think this chapter sucks as its all action, which gets boring and repetitive, but it was needed.

Chapter 3 of Legend of the Twilight Warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. Rated M for profanity and violence.

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

_**Jutsus(not magic spells)**_

_Flashback_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only the foolish try to impart wisdom, trying to look wise-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time: _Naruto felt himself be once more compressed and he found himself on a series of platforms connected by a rainbow-colored pathway, like the one he woke up on during the Awakening._

_He heard a voice yell," Let the Trials begin. Day one of seven starts now!"_

Inner Instincts Revealed!

In front of him he saw, were three weapons. A wooden sword, a shield made of petrified wood, and a black staff with a small crystal on top.

A booming voice said," Choose one for the task."

Naruto pondered his choice,' Hmm, if I have to choose one then lets see. A shield is an unconventional weapon for offense, It would be useless to me, if I had to fight something. Its only good for blocking and running. Not to mention the weight would hold me down.

The sword would be a good weapon, if it was sharp enough, and if I knew how to use it. Unfortunately, I don't, and just hacking and slashing will tire me quickly. Also, I wouldn't be able to kill or destroy the enemy. It wouldn't be deadly, as a sword should be, I'd merely use it as a club.

Hmm, now that staff seems very useful. I can hit enemies quickly with it, and its easy to carry on my back. That crystal will also be useful since it will amplify my magic to do more damage. Not to mention I can actually use it since those lessons Jii-san gave me a year ago.'

_Flashback_

"_Man, I'm bored Jii-san. I don't get to play with anybody and you spend all day doing paperwork and meeting with the diplomats and clan heads. I don't have anything to do. Give me something to do, to learn anything, please!", pleaded Naruto._

_The Sandaime sighed," Naruto you know I can't abandon my duties. I'm the Hokage, I have to do this stuff, or else the village will fall apart. Hmm but then again, I had been thinking about training you to use a staff. You don't do much all day so I might as well teach you the Sarutobi clan style. I doubt you'll learn much though as it will take you a few years to become efficient in it. Is that ok?"_

"_Ya, that's great. I bet you I'll learn it in three years time and be better than you Jii-san. I will even improve on it," exclaimed Naruto with a grin._

_Sarutobi chuckled," Now now, lets not get ahead of ourselves, lets first get you started."_

_Flashback End_

Soon after he had picked up the style with gusto, spending all day training. His stamina had started to grow from that point as he trained everyday and became proficient in the Sarutobi clan style.

Naruto hesitantly reached out and quickly pulled up the staff out of the ground. When he pulled it out, the other weapons disintegrated and blew away from an imaginary wind.

He gave a few test swings getting a feeling for its weight. He then placed it in his right hand, his left hand ready to grip it and block at a moments notice.

The voice spoke up once more," Your goal is to defeat all of the enemies at each platform. When you do, the path to the next platform will appear. You are to reach the final platform and claim a second item. On three, you will start.

1,2,3, GO!"

As soon as the entity said go, Naruto gripped the staff in his hands diagonally from his body.

In front of him a pool of darkness bubbled, and a shadowy creature rose.

It seemed to be humanoid, only it was hunched over. It had small fat, pointy hands with sharp claws. It had a fat abdomen, and its feet couldn't be seen as they were partially still in the pool of darkness. It was a purple black color and had yellow, glowing, circular eyes. It had two antennas on its head. It was short and looked at Naruto malevolently. Its face was however expressionless.

'Is this…a heartless?' was Naruto's thought on the creature.

It stood there, staring at him, before it lunged at him, it making the scratching noise he heard earlier.

Naruto held it off with his staff, but the momentum knocked him down, onto his back. Naruto suddenly reacted with instincts he didn't realize he had.

He put his foot on its stomach, moving his head from its hands that reached for his face, and he kicked it off of him. It flew back a few feet before it stood looking at him. Naruto watched as it circled him like a predator.

'There,' he thought, before he closed the distance between the monster. He stabbed with the end of the staff right into its ribs. A sickening splurge sound erupted from it and some drops of its essence dripped to the floor. It twitched and stopped its annoying scratching sound. Naruto jumped back in surprise at its next actions. It dropped to the floor and somehow merged with the floor becoming a shadow. It roamed the floor rapidly, and Naruto watched unsure of what to do. He stood ready to attack or defend.

For a few moments it moved around. Then it came out of the shadow in front of Naruto. Its yellow eyes stared at him hungrily. When he locked eyes with it he heard something in his mind speak.

'Hearts! Hearts! Give me your heart! Let me feast on it and devour you!' it somehow spoke into Naruto's mind.

'This means it is a heartless. Dang, this is going to be annoying to beat. I don't remember Kenshin saying anything on how to kill it, and my attacks only make it drip that black liquid. Other than that, no sign of it tiring or dieing is there. I think even if I attacked it, it wouldn't be gone for real, it would only be temporarily. I need to find a weakness. Wait, could there be something in the weapons I was given the choice to use, that defeats these? Could it be they are the secret weapons to beating this challenge? Well, only one way to find out.' he thought.

Naruto took the staff and reversed it so the crystal part was facing the creature. He quickly stabbed it at the heartless but it dodged. Swerving to the side it attacked him. With two rapid slashes it leapt forward at him trying to impale Naruto on its claws. Naruto quickly backpeddled as it tried to kill him.

After it attacked, Naruto went under its claws and stabbed it straight through the chest. He then pulled it out and kicked it before he started to hit it rapidly with the staff.

He felt his brain start to formulate strategies and combos. Something in his brain awoke and his instincts surged helping him fight. He back handed it with his staff before hitting it on the head. Then he started doing a couple rapid hits before kicking him in the stomach. Right after that he did an impaling motion and shoved his staff all the way through it before kicking it while it was impaled. He saw it gush the black liquid as he beat it. When he thought it was enough he pulled his staff out and then he fell down panting.

The size of the heartless was diminished, but it showed no signs of weariness, injuries, or anything else.

'Dam it. Its still alive and has no sign of losing. I can't kill it with just the staff then. Now what else can I do. Wait a minute, I can still use the energies I used in the alleyway. Even the entities said I can do that. Hmm, how can I call on that energy though. Last time it happened because I was very angry. I wanted revenge any way possible. Maybe if I call up on my bad memories then I can use that energy. Now lets see.'

The heartless turned into a shadow and roamed the floor.

Naruto meanwhile recalled the bad memories he had.

"_Get away from my children you monster," screeched the villager._

"_Next time you come near my stall, I'll burn you on a stake you monster," said the merchant._

"_My mommy told me to stay away from you. Go away you bad meanie," said the blonde girl._

_The villagers in the marketplace glared at Naruto as he walked through there. Their cold stares and looks of hatred and disgust._

With each passing thought, his rage grew. Normally he would try to calm himself down, but this time he let his rage consume him. He tried to get even more angry. He brought up memories of all those nights with no parents or family. He called up those sorrowful rainy times when there was nobody for him. He recalled the memories of wanting to destroy or kill someone. He brought up his feelings of hatred for the villager.

The heartless was about to attack him, when Naruto's form erupted in dark flames. Around him the dark energies frightened the heartless. In its mind a feeling of extreme danger loomed. It crept backward in fear of the awesome power. A creature of darkness feared only another powerful denizen of darkness, and a keyblade.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he noticed himself engulfed in the darkness. He smiled wickedly and tried to memorize the feeling so he could call it up more easily in the future. This must be darkness energy. He would hope calling up light energy was this easy.

The darkness once more changed him, his entire hair darkened and lengthened. His eyes became a deep amethyst purple. His teeth elongated into fangs, and his finger nails morphed into claws. The darkness wrapped around his staff and flames appeared on it. They melded with it and colored it black. It became stronger and the crystal had a murky black substance in it.

Naruto stared at the trembling creature and with an experimental hit to the head it died, its head exploding in a flourish of black liquid.

What caught his interest though, was the pink glowing heart that rose up from the heartless.

'That must be the tainted heart that Kenshin spoke of. If it is though, then why isn't it disappearing. Wha.. wait, its coming to me.' he thought,

Indeed, the heart was coming to him rather than rising and disappearing to god knows where. It was coming closer and closer until the heart got sucked into the staff's crystal.

'Ok….I'll worry about the repercussions and meaning of that later , for now its time to party and kill the rest of these fiends, if there are any. No telling when I'll run out of this energy or reach my limit.' thought the young blonde.

Across from him, where the platform should ended, a rainbow colored path materialized. It was going straight across to another platform.

Naruto walked over tentatively, and he touched the shimmering pathway with the butt of his staff. A tap tap noise resounded and the pathway seemed solid.

'Well, it seems solid, but I don't wanna take the chance it vanishes after a few steps. Well, only one thing to do, I'll across and only look up,' thought the jinchuuriki.

He took a deep breath and taking a running pose, he ran across the bridge. When he didn't plummet to his doom he started to relax. That is until he heard a distinct cracking sound reverberate from behind him. He turned around and saw that the pathway had cracked slowly and was continuing toward him.

'Aw shit', is what went through our favorite protagonist's mind. Naruto ran like hell was upon him. The thing was, if he didn't make it, he wouldn't even reach hell, he'd merely fall endlessly.

The cracking was soon upon him and he could see the floor in front of him crack.

'This may be it', he panicked. He surged all of the dark energies through his body and jumped forward releasing it all at once. A sonic boom sound came and he flew forward above the cracking pathway. Just after his feet left the floor, it broke and fell in to the endless pit.

Meanwhile, Naruto's jump had carried him across the remaining distance to the next platform. He saw the edge and as he fell onto it he rolled. A narrow swipe aimed for where his head was barely cut some strands of his hair.

Naruto saw six heartless in front of him and he saw one of them was about to gouge his eyes out. He used his staff and hit the back of the shadow's leg and caused it to fall forward. As it fell forward he stood up and brought his knee up to its head. A sickening crunching sound was heard as the heartless's skull was crushed.

The remaining five jumped into action dashing at him. Naruto reacted to one that swung its claws at hit and ducked. It used its left leg and tried to kick Naruto's head off. Naruto grabbed it and with a bit of his strength he threw the heartless into another that was coming at him. As they crumpled onto the floor, another heartless leapt up and tried to kick Naruto.

The soon to be keybearer spun his staff like a shield and thereby he blocked the kicks coming at him. He then used his staff to block the strikes coming at him. When the heartless tried to attack him with a strike, he'd block it by hitting the heartless' arm or leg.

After a couple of strikes, Naruto noticed another one sneaking up on him from behind. He planted his staff into the ground and used it to lift himself into the air above the heartless' strikes. The two heartless hit each other in the face. Naruto jumped off his staff and picked one up with his claws before he punched it in the chest. Then he flexed his claws and he started to impale it on his hand. After shoving his hand into the shadow's chest, he pulled it out holding a glowing heart. The heart once more entered his staff.

Naruto suddenly counted in his mind and remembered he forgot one. Suddenly, Naruto jumped forward and turned around seeing the forgotten shadow slash his arm. The wound cut his arm as he turned around, spilling blood everywhere. It started to hiss however and close as it somehow healed from the darkness energy. It was however soon forgotten as the shadow pressed its advantage leaping forward its head nearly touching Naruto's and its legs dug into Naruto's body. Its arms were about to slash Naruto into two ribbons. Naruto slammed his head into the shadow's, an audible crack reverberating, and he elbowed the shadow in the face. Its grip loosened on Naruto, and Naruto threw it off of him before spearing his staff into the shadow. It gurgled for a second before dieing.

Turning around, he saw the other three shadows he had injured, had formed a team and were roaming the floor. Naruto leapt forward and swung his staff across the floor just as one jumped up off of the floor. It was hit in the neck by Naruto's attack. Two were left. They leapt at him slashing and clawing him with their arms. Naruto dodged and weaved his way around the attacks. Seeing an opening, he ran in front and did a roundhouse kick impacting with the shadow's head. Its face imploded and it squirted the black liquid onto Naruto's clothes, coloring part of it black.

Suddenly, from below the last shadow exploded upwards. Its claws slashed at Naruto's legs and it clawed them up pretty badly. Naruto however was shocked by the surprise attack and froze for three seconds, before he punched the shadow that was tearing his legs up. After it died, he stared at his legs and fell to the ground, as he felt the pain from the injury. His staff clattered to the ground. The hearts that all joined together into one big heart before entering the crystal of his discarded staff and glowing briefly.

It was mangled, and bleeding profusely. Naruto couldn't feel the pain, but he started to pant and he started to feel faint as his legs bled all over the floor. He started feeling woozy and he could almost tell that his face was pale. The blood pooled on the stones at Naruto's feet. His toes were unrecognizable and the muscle was visible. The blood gushed out but slowed down after the first twenty seconds. Smoke rose as the dark energies consumed his legs trying to heal it. His legs felt like they were being cauterized.

The pain made his eyes widen and he clenched his teeth as the pain increased. Soon, it was a full blown scream as he couldn't control himself. He could feel the skin reknitting itself, the muscle reforming, and the nerves reforming in certain areas, all raw with pain. Even the small amount of air and wind that had picked up didn't help, instead the wind made the wound burn more.

When it was over, after what felt like ages, Naruto saw it was all fine and fully healed. He also noticed his entire face was covered in a layer of sweat.

He lay there for a long time, what seemed like hours past. Later, he got up and placed his foot slowly on the smooth surface and winced in pain as the sore foot ached, although it was a small ache. He slowly achieved a level where he didn't throb as much.

Naruto limped across the next pathway, this time jumping up every step of the way, as this one was longer and farther. The pathway this time shimmered before magically disappearing inch by inch.

Naruto walked ahead onto the next pathway, and he was surprised by what he saw. There were little small creatures that were like witches, they were in an hourglass shape, however, at the top of the hourglass they had hair and a cone shaped hat, as well as they were round. They also spun around, but the most surprising thing is that they were _flying_!

As they flew around, they were all blurs of four colors, green, blue, red, and yellow. They flew so fast though, that you couldn't count them or see where they went, before another one took its place. Naruto found out the hard way, that they also seemed well-versed in magic. He found out by the flying mages suddenly being surrounded by frost/fire/lightning before the three elements hit him. The ice hit him first frosting his body, followed by a powerful fire spell melting the frost. Then, the electricity hit him shocking his lightly wet body.

Naruto stood up after the spells hit him and he glared, his visage darkening.

Naruto charged some darkness energy into his feet before somersaulting through the air, his staff held out after he somersaulted. As he floated in the air for a second, he searched for a target.

Looking at one particular Red Nocturne(all of these creatures will be referred to by their name), he held his staff out and smashed it into the creature's side, knocking the heartless into the ground. As it went down, he saw one of the Green Requiems use some sort of magic, and then a green light went around the downed Red Nocturne, healing it.

Naruto growled, and he saw that the magic using heartless were all starting to use their spells on him. Dodging to the side, he dodged a vicious Fire spell, before a Blizzara hit him in the back. Turning around he saw that a Blue Rhapsody was in a group using its magic as part of some sort of combination attacks.

Naruto thought to himself of a battle plan as he dodged the spells near him,' Fuck, this is turning out to be a really bad idea. I can't dodge the spells forever, eventually they will hit me and then they will keep using series of spells, until they finish me. I can't kill them either, as when I hit them, those green ones will heal each other. Unless, I can have one hit kills somehow, I can't survive. That is also not possible considering that I have to dodge so many spells at the same time. What can I do….Just what can I do….. Aha!

I can use magic. I was told what to do, all I have to do is use it. Once I take out those Green Requiems, I can eventually whittle down the rest of them. Now what was I supposed to do again, lets see, say the magic words, such as an element or an effect, charge some mana, and concentrate on it happening to the target, and then finally, release the energy. Ok so lets see, I guess that fire would work well on those ice wizards. Lets start and get the basics down.'

Naruto took a deep breath and suddenly stopped. He concentrated and thought of substituting mana with darkness energy. He concentrated his darkness energy into his hand and held it out forward. He then said," Fire." He imagined a big ball of burning flames appearing and surrounding the Blue Rhapsodys. He then released it all at once.

A fireball shot out of his hand, and it had a dark tint to it. As it grew in size from the influx of oxygen feeding its flames, darkness tainted it and it became purple colored. It enveloped the heartless clustered in a group near him. The heartless there all started to burn and the flames caused a mirage effect, the extreme heat causing the heartless to flee from the area. A resounding BANG came as the fire ball then exploded its flames erupting everywhere and spreading the flames to the crowd of flying heartless. A huge heat wave suddenly pushed past Naruto burning his open wounds, while a bright light shone at the center of the fire. As each heartless caught fire, it would fly fast feeding oxygen to the flames, and it would also make other heartless catch fire. Eventually, they would wither. The light then started to dim and die. All of the heartless, a crowd of numerous flying beasts, died and the hearts all floated before shooting towards his staff's crystal. They entered with a loud vacuum sucking sound.

Naruto felt drained after using the Fire spell, and had to sit down for an hour. After an hour, he felt his body was strong enough that he wouldn't die from an assault on him.

He went past the next pathway, proficient enough in using the darkness energy to enhance his movement, that the pathway hadn't even crumbled before he reached the next platform. He was surprised when he saw all of the heartless that were there. There were fourteen of the shadows that he had earlier fought. Then there were about ten wizards, three fire, three ice, three lightning, and one big one that was red.

The heartless all leered at him with their unusual yellow eyes. The shadow's hands had long shadowy clawed fingers. Naruto shivered imagining those claws tearing him apart. Their mouths opened and their teeths clicked making a scratching sound. They seemed to be looking at each other when they made the scratching noise. They pointed at him and at various points with their clawed fingers.

With sinking horror, Naruto thought,' Are…are they _communicating_? If they are, then this just went to a whole new level. Not only do they have a large group, but they can also formulate plans. Those flying wizards earlier were able to make strong combos with their magic, but now I have to deal with some close range shadows, _and_ one huge wizard. Fighting mindless zombies is _way_ easier than fighting intelligent creatures. Man, if I survive these Trials, then first thing, I am asking Jii-san a way to even the odds in a fight. One on three and up is so annoying as hell. Evening the odds would help me a lot.

Now lets see, how can I beat these guys. Hmm, maybe if I charge my staff with some darkness energy, and I attack, it should kill them easily with its strange properties.'

Brandishing his staff, he leapt forward and made a sideways swipe. The shadows backpeddled out of his range and cautiously watched him. They stared at him as if they were studying him for weaknesses. After a few seconds they made some sounds and the shadows formed teams. Five shadows would go with three magic users, one of each element. The last group however had only four shadows and the magic user heartless. They took places around him forming a triangle. The shadows all started chattering again, and suddenly they sprung into action.

Naruto charged darkness energy into his staff and watched as ninety percent went to his staff changing its structure. It grew darker and denser, and the crystal shone with a malevolent gaze, the crystal starting to become completely black. Two vine like things wrapped around it from bottom to top. The bottom end grew sharp and pointy like a spear. At the top near the crystal, two wings appeared that were small and a mix of gray to black.

A dense, dark purple aura appeared around the staff and then a suffocating presence exploded outward freezing the shadows in place. Naruto walked around and inspected the shadows and floating wizards for a second. "Interesting," he murmured. " If I concentrate the darkness energy to an object, it has a more profound effect, even transforming it. It even makes it light. The power is even transferred allowing an oppressive aura. Truly amazing. The pure theoretical applications are limitless. I should conduct further study."

Suddenly, he stopped mid sentence thinking,' Wait a minute, what the hell. Did I just act like some sort of, some _researcher_! Wow, I never knew I had something like that in me. I guess this is one of those things Opherus told me about, that I'd discover about myself. I can't wait until I find more cool stuff about myself( A/N:I can't remember if I put this in last chapter)."

'I ought to kill them quickly before they get break free of the aura.', Naruto quickly thought.

At the end of that thought, he spun his staff with one hand before leaping at his target. A shadow in front of him, part of the four shadow group. His staff was a blur as he hit the shadow with the side of the staff multiple times. As it hit the shadow, it sliced clean through its arms, legs, and finally its neck, right before passing through the abomination's body.  
Naruto saw the heart as it flew like a shooting star to his staff's crystal, only this time it entered and it was gobbled by the black liquid in the crystal. The aura became stronger and some of the shadows that had started to move were once more frozen. However, the group near him of now three shadows and three wizards were snapped out of their stupor.

They charged him, and when Naruto looked into their eyes, he saw behind the façade of determination, pure fear. Fear of _him_. The fear of being destroyed into nothingness.

The fear shocked Naruto for a few seconds, for it seemed slightly similar to that of his own fears. A slash that cut off some of his hair strands, only a few strands of purple, brought him back to reality.

Once more, he felt a rush of exhilaration. Inside his mind he felt the thrill of battle awake within him. He grew aware of each enemy, even before they attacked, and fended them off. He mainly parried blows, and unlike before the stuff held steady, and he didn't feel winded from the force of the blows.

He finally saw his opportunity for attacking when a Blue Raphsody shot off an ice spell right at him. A shadow had also tried to attack him and cut him into ribbons. Taking advantage of the situation, he pulled off a spin kick at the shadow, into its chest. It flew backwards and soared into the ice spell.

The spell froze the shadow solid, into an icicle shape, before it crashed into the Blue Raphsody, impaling it. The icicle broke into many shards when it hit the ground. Naruto smirked at this. 'Four more of these shadows, and then its on to the next group', he thought.

Naruto suddenly, turned around and spun his staff with great speed. A fire spell hit the staff, but due to the spinning, it didn't reach Naruto. After fifteen seconds of spinning, the fire died down. However, now the remaining four heartless had surrounded him, and the other groups of heartless had mysteriously disappeared.

The shadows then charged at him, while one jumped at him and tried an aerial attack. The Red Nocturne, shot a fire spell at him, while the Yellow Opera, spun around before calling thunder upon Naruto. Naruto leaped at the air-born shadow and he did a bicycle kick, only he pointed straight up when he kicked. The kick sent it straight up into the thunder spell that hit the shadow. It then shocked the shadow, smoke rose from it slightly. Naruto then in midair, used his dark energy to teleport behind the shadow. He delivered a hard axe kick to it, sending it careening down into the ground. It landed with a boom, making an indentation around him, like a crater, but not as deep.

Naruto quickly somersaulted backwards and dodged the raging fire than ran across the floor, from the Red Nocturne. Using the confusion caused by the fire, a shadow phased into the floor and roamed behind Naruto. It then jumped and delivered a devastating spin kick to Naruto, sending him into the flames. The flames burned Naruto s he sailed through, but then, he was hit by a lightning bolt. The shadow then reappeared in front of him ready to spear him into the ground like Naruto had done to its comrades. Naruto however propped his legs up and kicked it away, before he jumped to his feet. While the shadow was down, Naruto dashed across and raked his claws into the ground, tearing the shadow into six pieces as he dashed past him.

Naruto breathed heavily, while he waited for any sign of where his other two foes were. The sound of something moving through the air at him very fast, alerted him to the approaching Yellow Opera. Naruto spun to the left and tried to use his staff to strike the speeding heartless. As it flew past him, he could feel the hairs on his neck rising, and despite his attack missing, he was still able to tip its hat onto its eyes. Naruto, leapt after the speeding creature, only to see numerous lightning bolts be shot out from the heartless around it, before all aligning towards him. Naruto teleported to the left, to the right, jumped up, and swerved around them. A few hit him and left holes in his clothing, along with matching bruises.

When the Yellow Opera took a quick respite from shooting at him, Naruto sped up and he appeared in front of it, before he started to slash at it with his claws. It would dodge the attacks, but then it forgot to watch out for Naruto's legs. He kicked it, connecting with its body, before teleporting behind him and tearing it in half vertically. Naruto, noticed several fireballs all around him, They were just floating, but he could tell they were hostile. Suddenly, they all lit up brightly, and seemed to shrink, before expanding and exploding. Naruto started spinning in the air and went faster and faster and faster. He pushed more and more darkness energy into his body to spin faster and faster. After a few seconds, you could see the air forming a sphere that seemed to shield him from the explosions. It had taken some damage and rippled, but then it held out.

Naruto watched around him, as dust clouds caused by the explosions of the Red Nocturne, obscured his vision. He however, kept spinning, and when he noticed the heartless, he suddenly stopped spinning. The momentum of his spin still kept the wind going and it was like a twister. Naruto grabbed it with his darkness energy and with great effort, he pushed and flung it at the Red Nocturne.

He floated for a brief three seconds. In that time, he saw the next group of eight heartless. The shadows all stood still before spinning around and charging at him. Their claws were outstretched, ready to cut everything as they spin.(Think the spinning move Hercules does, only claws instead of a sword)All of them came at him, attacking and spinning, each of them from a different angle, ready to rend him head to toe.

Naruto held his staff, and he charged darkness energy into it. A dark aura came around it, and he then spun himself around before releasing the energy however he left a connection at the tip of his staff. It exploded outward from the tip of the staff's crystal, like a whip of purple flames. Naruto maneuvered his staff and spun, cutting the five heartless in half. As each of them died, Naruto spotted the three remaining heartless. He grinned sadistically as he teleported between them. They formed a triangle formation and charged up strong spells respective to each of them. Naruto merely laughed evilly, and his eyes flashed purple. When they got ready to shoot their spells and they spun, Naruto used his staff's whip extension, and he cut each spell into two. The spells harmlessly went to the two sides of him. Then he jumped and cut the Red Nocturne in two vertically. He diagonally cut the remaining heartless with his whip.

When he saw the last group of eight heartless, he merely stood their and held his staff with one hand, before teleporting into the midst of them. The Red Nocturne, Blue Rhapsody, and Yellow Opera, each shot a spell at him. Meanwhile the shadows leapt back and started to leap into the air. Naruto merely flicked his wrist and his whip cut the fire spell in half. He however aimed it that the fire would burn on the floor. The ice spell he cut and had it freeze the area that was near a few heartless. Finally, the last thunder spell, he merely cut it into eighteen harmless pieces really fast. He then leapt over the shadows and used his whip to cut the ground where the heartless where really fast. His whip of darkness energy cut deeply into the floor and even managed to sever three shadows into half. When he was done with that, he released the darkness energy's connection to the staff, and he threw his whip at the airborne magic using heartless. It flew threw the air like a boomerang before cutting into the heartless killing them. Naruto then looked and saw the remaining two shadows were in the flames.

'Time to start the real fireworks now!', thought Naruto. He then grinned evilly once more before holding his staff with both hands in front of him. He used some of his darkness energy and imagined a deluge appearing and killing the remaining two heartless. Instead of however, having it be a regular flood, he had it focused into one ray that had a lot of pressure in it. He took a deep breath before he whispered," Water." A feeling of pressure arose in Naruto's hands and he felt it needing to be released. With great effort, he held it out and let one hand grip his staff, while the other was held out in front of him. Then he released all the pent up energy, and water erupted forward. It shot out in a thin three inch cylindrical shaped blast, that was strong. When it hit the ground it carved out the floor. The heartless were no match for it and it killed them.

When he was done his hand fell to his sides, and he felt drained. Suddenly, he looked up and saw a sight that struck fear into his heart. A giant Blue Rhapsody was in the air flying at him. On top of it, was a shadow. This shadow was not like the others. It was taller, had red eyes, that you could make out from a distance, and it had even sharper claws. Its left shoulder was made of steel or some metal. Its arms had covering on it, and some sort of a fingerless gauntlet covered its hands, however it was spiked on the knuckles. Its legs were shimmering and had surges of darkness energy there. Overall it was an intimidating sight.

'Shit!', swore Naruto.' That thing is fucking huge. Not to mention that shadow on its head. It is even using darkness energy. Who knows what its capable of. Man, I'll have to make sure I'm careful or I'll just get squished.'

Naruto leapt back and held his staff in front of him in a custom battle stance. The shadow neared Naruto's position and it merely stood atop the giant heartless. The heartless reared its head back and its eyes shined with energy. It started to spin and ice formed around its position frosting over. The ice moved towards Naruto and seemed as if it would cover the entire platform.

Naruto used his head to quickly come up with an idea. He charged darkness energy all over him and once more he formed a whip, only this time two of them formed, one in each hand of his. Naruto grinned sadistically, as this time, one of them was made of purple flames, and the other of black lightning. He tucked his staff onto his back and prepared to kill the giant heartless. Naruto spun in midair and blocked the blast of ice that assaulted him. He then leapt over the chunks of floating ice and used them as a stepping stone. He leapt up high into the face of the heartless and with rapid attacks, he used his whip on the heartless' eyes, blinding it. Black liquid spurted outwards, and Naruto ran up its head. He stood on the junction of its body to its head and stared at the shadow. Suddenly, the shadow disappeared and reappeared before him in a second. It kicked Naruto in the chest making him fall backwards. Naruto was caught off guard and tried to use his whips to catch hold of something. He caught the huge hat of the heartless' hair and used it to swing himself up onto its hat. When he was up there, he spun the whips above his head before leaping up and throwing them at the heartless, straight down his head. They cut into its head but seemed to stay only stuck into his head. Naruto quickly pumped a lot of darkness energy into his hands and he then imagined great balls of fire raining down on the heartless. He yelled," Fire." The fireball was huge and once more grew in size and heat as the oxygen fed its fire. It struck the heartless head on and seemed to go right through it burning every wisp of it. It tried to use an ice spell to get rid of the fire but that failed. It died with loud inhuman shrieks. The shadow was nowhere in sight, but Naruto took his staff off his back and held it in his hand. He descended downwards and landed in the middle of the platform.

Naruto suddenly collided with the floor as the shadow appeared and gave a vicious roundhouse kick to his face. Naruto merely grunted before saying weakly, "How did you survive that? The fire spell burned the entire thing so fast, there is no way you could have escaped it."

The shadow chuckled," Although your magic is impressive, you'll have to get up pretty early to catch me. I am over three centuries old. I've seen a lot of tricks that foolish upstarts like you use. Its so sad it makes me angry that there is no one who can pass this stage. Now before we start this, I'd like to know the name of my next victim."

Naruto stared hard before saying," Uzumaki Naruto. Oh, and don't worry, I'll win this time."

The shadow smirked," The name is Jack."

Jack suddenly disappeared, an after-image remaining in his place. Naruto spun forwards as he dodged the slash from behind. The claw still managed to catch his left shoulder. Blood dripped as well as some sort of acid.

'Dam, his claws are poisoned. This is going to take some sort of miracle. After fighting all of those enemies, I am feeling tired, and little energy remains. I can't use any more spells or I'll just fall over dead. It will have to be a powerful single attack. I'll have to wait for the opportune moment.' Naruto thought in despair.

Naruto merely continued dodging for the next few minutes. He dodged every single slash at him, but he did not find a single moment to kill him. Suddenly, Jack said," Well, you have good reflexes, but now you will die. Its time to use my favorite technique."

He suddenly went through hand seals fast. Darkness energy was flowing all over him and it was sinking into the floor.

He yelled," _**Kuragari Jutsu: Yomi no Gosunkugi: Agari**_."(Darkness Art: Spikes of the Underworld: Rise)

The darkness energy formed spikes from the ground and they all rose at different angles around Naruto. They protruded from the ground, and in front of him. Every angle had one body part near a spike.  
Then, Jack said," _**Kuragari Jutsu: Yomi no Gosunkugi: Senshi**_."(Darkness Art: Spikes of the Underworld: Stab)

The spikes then started to rapidly stab him. Naruto twisted his body and kept dodging the spikes as they came out of the ground at him. He started to charge all of the remaining darkness energy into his staff. Then he leapt at Jack, and using his staff like a sword, he swung it, releasing a large wave of darkness energy that went on forward shaped as an arc.

At the same instance as he swung, Naruto yelled," _**Hansai Nami**_."

The purple arc cut through Jack's body and Jack looked down in shock at his severed body.

He gasped," Well,…… never expected…..to see….that."

In four seconds he died. Naruto however was still caught by the few spikes, that were made by the remnants of darkness energy. They only got his leg, and his shoulder though. Blood squirted out, but Naruto didn't see that. The poison had knocked him out, and he was in la la land right now.


	5. Tombs and Inner Faces

-1A/N: Sorry for late update, I have given the reasons for lateness in another story I just recently posted. It should be out in a few hours after this has been posted. Its a Naruto/Bleach crossover that has never been done before. I won't abandon either story, but I'm keeping that for all the plot bunnies I get that I can't put into this, and to keep my juices flowing for when I have nothing to write for Twilight Warrior.

I've had ideas floating around for weeks, just was too lazy to get up and type. I however think this was good for the story (although if it was a smaller gap it would have been better) as it enabled me to plan out a lot more of the story and work out details. I won't actually have to stop and go on hiatus because I ran out of plot for the story.

Chapter 4 of Legend of the Twilight Warrior

**Tombs and Inner Faces**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. Rated M for profanity and violence.

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

_**Jutsus (not magic spells)**_

_Flashback and scriptures_

* * *

"Experience is what causes a person to make new mistakes instead of old ones," from anonymous.

* * *

Boom.

Swoosh.

Crash.

These are the sounds that Naruto awoke to, although he could not see anything. His eyes opened blearily, and instead of seeing some weird sight, he couldn't see anything.

Confused, Naruto rubbed his eyes and sat up. After a couple of seconds he realized the reason why he was unable to see was because there was no light. It took about a minute or so for his eyes to adjust, but even then he could barely discern his surroundings. Looking around, he saw what appeared to be a fallen torch of some sort. Reaching out he grabbed it, and he held it. After seeing the end that was supposed to be lit, he concentrated and said, "Fire."

A flame came into existence right on the torch and blazed to life. Light flooded the room, and when Naruto's eyes once more adjusted, he leaped back in wonder. He saw himself in a tomb, a huge tomb. It was full of traps and obstacles of some sort. The contraptions were what were making those sounds Naruto had heard earlier.

The freaky thing though, was the skeletons lining the floors of the tomb. They were _everywhere_! They were freaking him out, seemingly staring at him, those empty hollow skulls gazing at him, as if they were going to make him drown in their anger at their demise.

Turning away quickly, he finally noticed a pedestal with inscriptions on it.

It read:_ Congratulations to you, who have reached STAGE 2 of the Trials. Your goal in this stage is to get through the obstacle course of the tomb and get the treasure at the end. You will have to rely on your wits and skills if you wish to survive, let alone reach the end. Good luck to you._

'Ok...Now they want me to go through _that_! They are insane. That is a death trap!' thought Naruto.

'Dam, but it's my only way to get back home to Jii-san. Well if I am going to get through there, then I need a plan. I can't just run through without a plan, or I will just end up like those skeletons. I should check out the tomb's layout up ahead.' he sighed.

Naruto walked over to the beginning of the tomb, and he looked at it carefully.

There were giant axes that were moving back and forth, hanging in the air, attached to long wooden poles. The blades, dulled from probably centuries of use, were weak and may have crumbled if hit by a strong enough attack. However, they still had enough force from their momentum, that if he was hit, his small body would be crushed. While these moved back and forth, ahead of these were some holes in the ground, where some spikes probably would protrude from. There were noticeable impressions in the ground near them. Past that, there seemed to be level ground, although some of it seemed a little lower than the rest. There wasn't anything past that, which Naruto could see anyways, although he could hear some more noises coming and making the big banging noises he earlier heard.

'Well, that seems pretty nice,' thought the four-year old sarcastically.

'If I time it right, I should be able to make it through those axes pretty easily, although I'll have to watch out near those holes. There is probably something there that activates those holes. After all, something has to come out of them. After that, that level empty trap-less ground looks kind of suspicious. I mean if this is a test, would they leave an area safe like that? Gotta watch out there. If I see anything else, I'll just blast it with magic or something. Not much else I can do after that, so I'll have to wing it.' mused our young protagonist.

Stepping back, Naruto proceeded to stretch and ensure his body was all ready for the ensuing challenge. Taking a deep breath, he took a runner's position. He waited patiently for the axes to swing past each other, and a good opportunity to present itself. Seeing it, he ran forward as fast as he could, and rolled under the axes' mighty swing. Their dull blades almost hit his skull, almost cracking it. He could even feel the air pass his face quickly.

As he rolled forward, he crouched on the ground, watching carefully. As he took a tentative step forward, he felt the ground rumble, and his foot sunk into the ground. Loud cranking sounds came from around him, as gears and other mechanical devices turned. He fell to the ground, as the rumbling increased, and he heard a loud creaking sound come from the sides. Suddenly, there was a shift in the air, and Naruto leapt forward, his feet barely leaving the ground, before he heard a big, BANG erupt from his previous location. Looking back, he saw that two axes had come from the shadows and slammed into the walls, cracking them badly. If he hadn't moved, he'd have been a pancake on the wall.

Wiping some sweat off of his face, he sighed, only to freeze as his hands were caught in some wire.  
"Uh-oh," he echoed, desperately trying to untangle his hand from the wiry substance holding it captive. He gave a mighty tug, and then he heard the wire snap, as he removed his hand forcibly.

Many loud twangs were heard, and he realized he had to go fast, or else he would just set off more and more traps. He kept leaping and rolling forward, panting, as he heard more and more traps set off. Arrows flew from minute holes in the walls, passing by him swiftly. As he rolled and jumped, his left foot slipped on some slippery liquid on the floor. He slid forward, falling on his back, his eyes making out a spiked platform above him, which was rapidly descending. Eyes widening, he rolled to the side, and felt himself pelted by debris from its impact.

"Shit, this is getting really dangerous. Man I gotta get through this quickly," he spoke to himself, panting.

The blond-haired chosen stood up and made his way around the spiked platform. Once he was around it, he ran forward, and leapt every so often, to keep from stepping on trick steps. He noticed as he went farther and farther, more light filtered into the tunnel. There were actual openings in the ceilings that let in light, acting like skylights. Eventually, he made it pretty far, only to recoil quickly, when he reached a pit. There was a huge break in the floor, with no way to the other side. He slid forward from his momentum, almost falling into the pit.

As he stared across, wondering how he would cross the giant gap, he never saw the serpentine body rise from the depths. Its long, lithe form crawled across the walls, and its menacing yellow eyes stared out at him. Its jaws opened up, and its tongue stuck out, tasting the air for his location. A wave of disgusting, rancid breath came out of the malevolent creature's mouth, permeating the air. Finally noticing the putrid smell, Naruto looked around searching for the source. He looked up and suddenly saw the big, yellow eyes of the creature.

Finally spotting its prey's location, the giant serpent tensed its body and its head lunged for him. Naruto rolled out of the way, gasping for air, as he ran away from it. It picked itself up out of the hole it made, and searched for him, its tongue flicking in and out of its mouth. Naruto looked for a way across, to escape the creature. Suddenly, he had an epiphany.

'Why don't I use the creature as a stepping stone to cross the ravine? Its crazy, but I have no other choice I can think of, and if I wait any longer, then it will find me. I can't evade it for long, eventually it will corner me, and I'll be snake food. Ok, I need to wait until it strikes.' he thought briefly.

The serpent locked on to him, and lunged for him once more. Its head's giant fangs, barely missed him, and left imprints in the floor. Naruto immediately ran forward and scaled its head. It noticed his weight on its body, and reared its head to strike at him. Naruto kept running across its body, and once he hit the edge, he strengthened his legs and jumped. His feet hit the edge of the other side, and he crawled over the edge. He panted for a few seconds, and felt himself even more tired than he was earlier. He ran forward, and heard the crash of the snake hitting the edge. Its entire body fell back into the pit.

Not wanting to wait for its return, Naruto moved on. His body was strained from the work, but he could make out a light up ahead. Finally, close to it, he entered into the light, and saw it wasn't the end of the tunnel. It was a cave that had candles and torches lining the walls and floor, lighting up the entire cavern. The walls covered in mirrors were only amplifying the effect.

A voice carried its way across, echoing off of the walls, and hitting him.

"So you made it to the next stage. You know, you've made it pretty far. You are already to the third day. If you actually pass this challenge, you will only have to face your inner selves," the voice told.  
"Now let's see if you can pass this challenge. I am nowhere for long. I am the fastest thing in the universe. Darkness resides where I am, but it can also reside where I am not. I symbolize much, such as hope, justice, and truth. I can never be destroyed or defeated. I remove the darkness from people's eyes. What am I? That riddle is your challenge. Solve it, and you may pass." said the voice.

'Hmm, a pretty tough riddle. It can be anything. Nowhere for long? Maybe its energy? Energy doesn't stay anywhere for long, and it can't be destroyed either. But how would energy be defeated? And energy doesn't remove darkness from people's eyes or stand for anything like justice, either. Maybe a certain kind of energy?' he pondered pensively.

'I got it! It has to be light. Light never stays anywhere for long, as light is constantly moving. Light is the fastest thing in the universe. Also, it can't be destroyed or defeated. Light does symbolize all of those things. Not to mention, that wherever there is light, there is darkness, as shadows, and if there is no light, then there is darkness. That has to be it!' he thought excited.

"Is it light?" asked Naruto.

The voice chuckled," Finally, an intelligent one. It's been far too long since one has passed my riddle. Usually, I get some idiotic fool, who is all brawns, and no brains. Congratulations, you have passed the third day!"

Naruto jumped up and down, punching the air in happiness. He was blinded by the light in the room, as it simultaneously all converged on him.

He felt a lot of pressure in his head, and he couldn't take it, falling unconscious.

* * *

Naruto remembered all the light converging at him, and he remembered he fell unconscious, but then why is he still conscious?

'And second, why is there an echo of my thoughts!' he thought freaked out.

"That is because you are in your mind..." called out a voice from behind him.

Naruto whipped his head around, and saw a floating ball of light.

"Hey aren't you the dude from earlier who gave me the riddle? And why are you a floating ball of light?" asked the blond pre-teen.

The light expanded and slowly took the form of a man. Only thing was, he had two tiny dots for eyes, and yellow skin.

"Is this better?" he asked.

"Um, actually I think I liked the light ball better." he said.

He changed into a ball of light once more.

"Ok, now let's get on with the next challenge. You will have to face the darkness and the light inside you. If you cannot conquer the darkness and light inside you, then you are not worthy of the keyblade. If darkness rules you then hate and anger will fester in your heart, causing you to do heinous deeds. If light rules you, then for the love of those who are precious to you, you will do anything. You must fight the seductive nature of the light and the darkness. I shall guide you to face all of the light inside you. The darkness will be handled by somebody else. Now prepare yourself!" the light called out.

All of the light dispersed into the surroundings, and became tiny crystals, smaller than a centimeter each. They then arranged themselves, circling him, before shooting into the ground at light speed. They solidified into crystal, and then they shot whips of energy at Naruto's frame. The energy wrapped around him and solidified forming a cocoon around him. The cocoon pulsated, before lightning shot out of it, and struck the ground. Naruto was in the lightning's place, his right knee bent and his eyes closed.

He stood up and felt strangely, angry and hateful. It's like everything that held back the anger and hate towards the village was removed. Almost like a dam has burst open in his mind, releasing all the negativity in its full force.

Naruto stared across, shaken out of his thoughts, by the cocoon's opening. Its yellow pulses slowed down, and the cocoon started to unravel. As it opened up, ethereal white eyes stared down Naruto. He saw an entity that looked like him, only with an aura of seduction coming from it. It suddenly looked up and stared directly at him, the cocoon having disappeared into nothingness.

"So, little Naruto wants to finally meet me, the very substance of his personality. The very thing that keeps him from tearing all of those around him to little itty-bitty shreds. I guess this visit was long over due, but being chosen for the keyblade has only expedited this meeting," said the light entity.

'Man, I never imagined the light inside of me would act so bitter, and angry. Isn't light supposed to be nice and friendly, and warm and king?' he thought.

"Well, lets get this over with little Naruto," said the light entity.

The light Naruto walked over to him, while turning into a blonde, beautiful woman. She swayed her hips, and said," C'mon Naruto, I know you want to give in to me. Don't you want to protect your precious people Naruto?"

Her small, soft fingers touched Naruto's face, when he felt like he was being immersed in water.

_He suddenly saw himself, when he was three. He was walking down the lane with Ojii-san. _

_"Naruto, when you grow up, I want you to protect this village with all of your might when you grow up. The people of this village have lost their fire. When you grow up, and become Hokage, you will need to rekindle the flame. They are walking through darkness, and I am afraid I cannot do anything, to bring light to their eyes. It will be up to you." he said sadly._

_Naruto bounced up and down, laughing while proclaiming," Ojii-san, when I become Hokage, I'll protect this village with both of my arms, even if it kills me. I'll rekindle the flame and save them all. This entire village is precious to me! Especially you Ojii-san." _

_"I am sure you will. You have what it takes. I'm sure that you will make me and this whole village proud," said the Sandaime._

"Don't you want to make Ojii-san proud, Naruto-kun? I bet he'll be disappointed if you go back on your word," whispered his light.

Naruto scrambled backwards saying," Get away from me. Ojii-san would never want me to give in to something like you. I can protect him and my precious people even without giving in to you."

The entity suddenly came behind him whining," But Naruto-kun, you know you want to give in. You can feel it. I am winning slowly, and your resolve is weakening. Just have a taste of what I can give you."  
She pushed her entire fist into his body this time, and it melded itself with his body, and Naruto saw himself as an adult.

_He was walking forward, and staring at Konoha's citizens, clad in the Hokage robes. They had pure adoration in their eyes, practically worshiping the ground that he walked on. _

_They bowed to him and exclaimed," All hail Godaime-sama."_

_He spoke to them in a loud, clear voice," Hello my people. What is it that I can do for you all?"_

_The people stayed down, while one elderly man stood up, and spoke for the rest._

_"We need the neighboring bandits to be killed. They are like marauders, using guerilla tactics to kill our villagers, and loot us, before fleeing when the police come. Please help us, we beseech you." implored the aged man._

_Naruto spoke after thinking," Very well, I will personally see to it that your problem is dealt with."_

_He then disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves, before appearing on the outskirts of town. He saw that there were bandit camps in the distance. Preparing himself, he shunshin-ed forward, until he reached the camp. Once he reached the pitiful tents and trenches that the bandits resided in, he called out to all the inhabitants of the camp. _

_"You who trouble the village under my protection. Come out, and face me in a battle for your lives!" he yelled._

_Many bandits started to appear, all staring at him as if he was stupid. They were jeering and calling out various insults to him. When they started talking about his mother, his blood boiled, and all thoughts of mercy were gone from his mind. He appeared behind one man, his kunai embedded in the man's skull, three inches deep. He twisted it and tore it out, before setting his sights on the others. Shaken by his speed, cries of assassin went into the sky, before they tried to turn tail and escape.  
The Godaime merely disappeared, before suddenly air blades leapt from around him, cutting the men to shreds, and carving their bodies up like hunks of meat. He growled, and he went after the survivors like a man possessed. His kunai was thrown and it impacted with a splurge sound, hitting the man's jugular. The man died soon after. Naruto then flexed his hands and claws of wind were unleashed from them. Staring at the remaining men like a predator would its prey, he lunged. _

_By now the men realized escape was futile, and they tried to fight him off, yelling at their women to run away quickly. The few that had a breakdown, cried, tears streaming down their faces as they pleaded him to spare them. That they would change the err of their ways should he leave them be. They were never given the chance, as Naruto brutally tore their body into pieces, literally. _

_The men with weapons fought viciously, but their weapons were no match for Naruto's skill. When he was too bored to disarm his target, he'd either chop off his dominant hand, or cleave the weapon in two. He was brutal, leaving his target helpless, before smiting him down, like Zeus did to the Titans._

_When he was finished, there was blood everywhere. He turned and saw the women staring at him with wide eyes, fear etched onto their faces. They turned around seeing his attention on them, and tried to run away. They didn't even make it far, before he appeared, and slashed their heads off. Their bodies piled up, being cut up like ribbons, slowly making a mountain of dead women. _

_One child unable to realize his mother was dead, prodded her body repeatedly, crying out," Mommy, Mommy. Wake up Mommy!"  
The child turned around and stared at him, before spitting out the word, "Monster" with such hate and venom, it looked unnatural._

_He didn't remain that way for long, as he joined his mother in death, his body impacting the ground, his skull crushed from Naruto's punch. After spending more time killing the children, he left the campsite, and returned to the village. _

_When he returned, he spoke to the citizens," It has been done. The campsite is devoid of life. I killed all the men to keep from pillaging you. The women were killed to keep any children from being born who would follow in their father's footsteps. The children were killed to keep from seeking vengeance. Your job has been completed. Please do not hesitate in future, to tell me of your issues."_

_He gave a bow, and with a flourish, he left them to continue their lives. As he left, the villagers cheered for him, and the endless might of the Godaime, and such phrases. This brought a small smile to Naruto's face._

While Naruto was watching this scene, his light was peering gently at his eyes, as they closed, giving in to the light's seductive offers. She was ecstatic at her success, in winning over the child to her side. However, she noticed him flinch at the part where he slew the bandits with endless ferocity, and especially when he killed the child mercilessly.

He opened his eyes, and yelled, "NO!"

Breaking free from her grasp on him, he flung her arms aside, and he pushed her away with all the force his little four-year-old body could muster. Stupefied by his sudden rejection of her overtures, the light did not even resist his push, and was flung backwards.

Silently looking up, she asked," Why? What could you not like about the vision I gave you of what could be? You had the support of Konoha and the surrounding villages. You were even able to become what you always wanted to be, the next Hokage. In fact, you would have been the greatest Hokage ever! You were adored, loved, and worshipped. You had everything you could possibly want. I would have given you everything! There was no lack of anything for you. What more could you possibly want?"

He merely looked up and was quiet. After a moment, he spoke, "True, I had everything I had ever wanted. I had the people's love, the Hokage position, and more. However, I would never go to such extents, like slaughtering innocent children, just to keep those things. If giving in to you means that I would have to kill people mindlessly like that, just for the love of my people, then I'd rather be despised by them like I currently am. Not to mention, I gave up on that dream of getting the people to love me as well as accept me as the Hokage. Now, that position holds no value for me. Now prepare to lose!"

Hearing his speech, the light entity narrowed her eyes. "So you won't give in like that, huh. I guess I'll have to do this the hard way. By beating you into submission!" she screamed.

Her body started morphing, and beams of light shot out randomly, until her entire body flashed. A wind came out of nowhere, and he saw her body expand, and turn white. It became large and grew to about the size of a house. Her body held a symbol like a four pointed star, only the bottom point was like a club. Her feet turned into long spikes that jutted out at a ninety degree angle with her legs. Her body became stronger and armored, but her body still seemed so fluid. Her head had the symbol on it again. Her chest had a zipper running straight up toward her head, where blue tentacles wrapped around her head like a scarf resided. Her shoulders became broader and ended in a spike. Her arms became one long two pointed blade, curved like a scimitar. Finally, the connecting points from her legs and arms to her torso were thinned until they were like little bridges to her limbs.

Her voice spoke to him, "Be prepared to die, and be assimilated into myself. Once I defeat you, I will control this body and I shall be invincible!"

Her body contorted, moving about, to where he realized, was a platform of some sorts. It held caricatures of people similar to the ones that were on the first stage of the Trials. He noticed that a blade similar to the staff he had used prior, had risen out of the ground and was floating in front of him, awaiting him to grab it.

He grabbed it quickly, and as soon as he touched it, he felt the Darkness Energies inside of him, rapidly escalating far beyond what he had used in the Trials earlier. They practically exploded out of him, and wrapped around him, transforming him to the purple-eyed, fanged persona he was in the alley, minus the wings. The staff was transformed this time, into a weapon, similar to the one he used in the alley, only it was darker, and seemed less dangerous. In fact, he almost felt a feeling of peace and serenity emanating from the blade. Snapping out of his thoughts, he readied himself for the ensuing fight with his light.

He quickly rolled out of the way, as the elegant creature charged at him, smashing its head into the ground. When it hit the ground, black spores surrounded each limb, as well as its head. These spores started to unleash some black gas that quickly condensed into black liquid. The liquid was very animated, reshaping itself many times, until it became some sort of liquid metal that moved and reshaped itself to many different weapons. The color became silver-ish white. The animated weapons moved towards him, enclosing him in a circle of deadly weapons.

Naruto gripped his blade tighter, his nervousness at having to face such a huge beast, and that too, something that was part of him, showing through so easily. He was shaking from tremors that ran through his body. As the plume of gas died away, the weapons converged on his position. Using unfamiliar instincts, Naruto swerved his way around, under, over, and even through many attacks on him. He would parry some blows on him, before rolling to the sides, and continue plotting a strategy against his assailants.

'Man, these weapons are getting faster. Those spores are making more! Dang, I gotta destroy those spores or else, I'll have too many weapons attacking me. I wonder, if these weapons were made from that gas, and became liquid, shouldn't I be able to destroy them?' he thought rapidly, amidst various attempts on his life.

Finally deciding on a plan of action, he stood his ground for a few seconds, and then clapped his hands together focusing some Darkness Energy into them. After his hands became engulfed in the dark-purple energy, he held his keyblade in between them. As this happened, he closed his hands, imagining the energy shooting from his sword and cutting all of his enemies. Quickly, he suddenly extended the energy from his keyblade, forming a blade as long as a zanbatou, but as light as a rapier. He then held it ready, and careful to keep from cutting himself, he started slashing with it, making rapid strikes at his enemies. The weapons shattered into millions of shards, as soon as they were hit. It was so fast, it was like lightning.

Naruto leapt over the broken remains of the weapons, and saw that the spores were unleashing more and more enemies for him to fight. Now they were taking many shapes, shields, walking two feet, tridents, swords etc. It was getting out of hand really fast.

Naruto dashed over to one of the giant menace's legs. He jumped up, and struck the leg, trying to cut it off, and decapacitate it. His strikes made the limb quiver, and it shook, but it wasn't dieing. The impact radius had scorch marks, but it withstood his attacks. Growling, Naruto dropped down from the air, and dive bombed at a spore. His blade met no resistance, sinking three feet into the ground, to the hilt. Pulling it out quickly, he spun it around and struck rapidly around him, cutting the spores into shreds, and putting a stop to any more interference from the weapons. The remaining weapons all shot at him, and tried to strike at him en masse. Naruto dodged, and watched them sink into the giant limb, before merging with it.

Not taking a chance of their return, he went over to the other limbs, and made quick work of the remaining spores. Once the spores were dead, he noticed that the abomination his light became was getting up. It stood up to its full height, towering over him. It then started to make rapid stabs at him, its hands and feet extending into tentacles when it was out of range.

Naruto felt his instincts act up again, and he found himself swerving and dodging in mid-air, riding some white lightning. He was practically flying, as every time he was about to be struck, he'd swerve around it, flying on some lightning like energy. It was so intense and exhilarating, that Naruto couldn't help but laugh. He was starting to get really pumped, as the adrenaline flowed through his body.

Silently asking himself, he thought,' Since when have I ever enjoyed a fight like this? And that too one where I am fighting something this huge, which I should normally stand no chance against.'

He was jarred out of his thoughts, by nearly getting speared on a tentacle. The limb contorted, and Naruto struck it with his lengthened keyblade. A loud CLANG sound came from the impact, and sparks flew. There was a struggle for dominance, the Light Energies of his enemy, and his own Darkness Energy fighting to decide who would win the exchange. Getting a plan, Naruto stopped struggling, and blocked the weakened strike with his blade. As he dropped to the ground, he tensed his legs, and waited for the right moment. Still being pushed by the limb, he noticed another limb coming to intercept his fall.

As soon as he touched the ground, he rolled to the side, and dodged the ensuing slashes from the two limbs. He dashed around, trying to find a way to get up to the head, where he saw a small point where there was no armor. He let his instincts take over, and he felt himself start swerving in the air, riding the energy current. As he neared the beast's round bald head, he spied the armor less point he had earlier seen. He let go of his instincts when he was in the air above the head, and he readied his blade. Charging up as much Darkness Energy as he could, he saw his blade lengthen to massive proportions, and thicken even more, becoming over ten feet long, and a foot thick. Black fire started to run along it, raising the temperature to high levels.

'It's now or never,' thought Naruto.

"DIE!" he yelled, somersaulting, and plunging the blade straight through the head, impaling it on the symbol on her head. The blade sliced through, her head starting to become misty. The white substance seemed to evaporate from the intense heat that was emanating from the keyblade. Her head opened and she screamed, as the zipper on her chest started to open. The symbol on her head shone, and she clutched her head with her arms, as her whole body started to steam. Her chest's zipper opened up, and out came a large blue-white heart, the mist spread, and moved to her heart, covering it. Her body collapsed, the covering on her body melting and falling to the ground.

As the mist covered her heart, there was an explosion from the heart. While Naruto fell, he tried to clutch the platform, as the explosion caused it to tilt. The mists solidified into a much smaller, more deformed version of the light monster. She desperately was trying to clutch the platform. Suddenly, she let go, and tried to go after the heart itself, while it had a whole field around it, of pure explosive energy.

Naruto knew somehow, that if she was able to recapture her heart, he'd be screwed. Knowing what he had to do, he let go of the platform and fell into darkness. As he neared the heart he saw that the light monster, was breaking through the field of energy, and was about to clutch the heart in her hands. Drawing on whatever energy he had left, he took every drop of Darkness Energy that he had, and he tried to focus it as best as he could into his keyblade, which had not shrunk back to normal yet. Charging a small bit of the energy into his right hand, he threw it with as much force as he could, aiming at the heart.

The deformed beast raised back its head and laughed demonically as she finally clutched the heart. She cackled menacingly, only to stare as she noticed the huge ten feet long projectile come spinning towards her. She tried to desperately escape its trajectory, only to find herself stuck inside the heart's energy field. She screamed in despair, as the projectile finally came at her, and not only sliced her hand off, but it hit the heart, and the energy of the sword clashed with that of the heart. The heart and sword shook trembling, as the intense energies formed a field of chaos around them. Light screamed as she was caught in the chaos, and was feeling herself being dissolved by the energy. Her entire body disappeared into nothingness, and the heart exploded, in an amazing fireworks display. The sword returned to Naruto's hand, but Naruto didn't realize it, as he was quickly falling unconscious.

Once he was sure that Naruto was unconscious, the light that had unleashed Naruto's light side took Naruto and healed him.

"Pretty impressive. To have your light be so powerful, and to defeat it is even more extraordinary. Not to mention that you are only four years old. You are one special kid. I can't wait to see the adventures you have when you get older," he said to himself.

* * *

This time, when Naruto woke up, it wasn't peacefully by himself. No, this time he was rudely awoken by a bucket of water to the face. Now, you may think that he only got wet, but no that is not what happened. First, the bucket hit him in the back of the head, knocking him awake, and then after the pain kicked in, the water splashed him. This made for one mad Naruto.

"Hey, whats the big idea!" he yelled, now thoroughly awake.

He looked around and guessed he was still in his mind, but then again, since he was on a mosaic covered platform, it could've been some place in the Trials.

"Yo, blondie, wake up!" screamed a black-haired girl right into his ear.  
Naruto jumped up off the ground, and clutched his ear in pain.

"I'm up, I'm up! Sheesh, who the hell are you anyways?" he questioned.

"I am...the great Chikara. I shall be the one who will unlock your darkness, so you can face it. Now, be prepared for it. I can tell yours is pretty nasty," she said, before she made several hand gestures while chanting.

Suddenly, she turned into a simple glass mirror. The mirror seemed so beautiful, with golden decorations, and spotless glass. The entire thing looked so divine, that it almost seemed as if it glowed with some sentient energy.

As Naruto walked over to the mirror, he heard a voice speak out loud.

"Darkness, the beginning of all worlds, and the end of all hearts. The darkness is strong, but you mustn't give up hope. For in darkness, lies light. The light of your heart shall glow steadfast, as long as your will remains strong!" it called out.

As Naruto neared the mirror, a transformation settled over it. It slowly darkened, almost becoming ashen, and the gold seemed to burn, nearly melting. The beautiful glass became stained black, and the energy it exuded died away, leaving a feeling of hollowness in the vicinity. Finally, as Naruto neared it, he saw his reflection, but as he moved his hand to touch the mirror it changed. His reflection turned black, black as night, and its eyes became yellow. It stared at him laughing at him for some reason, before stepping out of the mirror. Naruto backpeddled, watching his darkness come out. It took a mighty step, and it came out of the mirror. As it left the mirror, the glass seemed to have cracks appear, until it just shattered.

The dark apparition stared at him, almost sizing him up and checking his worth.

"So, you are my vessel, eh. Odd, I would have thought that you would have more hate in you. Hmm, I guess I'll just have to instill that hate in you, once you give in to me," he said.

"Man, what is with you guys. Its give in this, give in that. Man, do you have a life besides subjugating me?" asked Naruto clearly agitated.

"Hmm, so the little puppy has bark as well. Well, lets get this encounter over with. Naruto, join me. It's as simple as this. Join me; I will help you destroy those fools that had dared to injure you. Those that had dared to look down upon you. Those who had told their children to never play with you. Join me, and vengeance will be yours," he said calmly, smirking.

He quickly snaked his hand forward, before tapping Naruto on his head.

_Naruto saw himself from when he was three years old. Ojii-san was with him and was taking him to the park. It was their weekly together time that they spent whenever Naruto felt lonely. _

_"Hey, Jii-san, I can't wait! I bet I'll make so many friends at the park! It'll be so awesome. I'll be able to play with people in the weekdays, and we could play ninja, and shogi, and have fun. It'll rock so much!" he yelled excited._

_Sarutobi chuckled at Naruto's enthusiasm, before speaking," Yes, I'm sure you'll make many friends Naruto."_

_They continued on, walking along the paved path of the park entrance, while various wildlife would frolic. Naruto finally arrived at the park's main play area, and looked around, seeing so many children his age. There were adults, all relatives of the children there, sitting at the park benches, chatting about mundane topics. Their eyes flicked over to Naruto and the Sandaime, before their chatter stopped suddenly. Silence reigned, and even the children watched curiously as the man in the red and white robes came there._

_All at once, they stood up and clambered over to the Sandaime, asking random questions about the Sandaime's clothing, his hat, and even him. Naruto went around and started talking to people about random stuff._

_After Naruto had made many friends, and he was walking with his Jii-san, back to the Hokage Tower where he'd spend the rest of the week at. As he was leaving the park, he turned around to wave to all his new friends, when he saw their families all scolding them, and making vague gestures at him. He saw some of the children look sad, and nobody waved back to him. Confused, the naive Naruto thought he'd ask his new friends about it next week, when he came back to the park._

**A week later**

_Naruto was walking with the Sandaime to the park. After a half hour, the Sandaime had left Naruto alone, since he had friends to occupy himself with. When Naruto went to his friends, he saw that they weren't even looking at him. They didn't even respond when he talked to them. They would just continue their conversations with their friends and ignore him._

_Finally, unable to take it he said," I thought that you guys were my friends. I guess I was wrong."_

_He turned around and was about to leave, when one of the older children who had stayed silent said," As if we would ever be friends with a loser like you."_

_Unbidden tears came to Naruto's eyes from the hurtful remarks. Silently crying, he tried to maintain his composure as best as possible so that the others wouldn't get the satisfaction of knowing they made him cry. The other kids started cracking jokes about him, as he ran. Once he left, they went back to what they did before he came._

"Remember that. Remember what they did to you. They rejected you, and why? Just because you weren't like them? Is that a good reason? Don't you want to hurt them, to make them and their families cry in pain and sorrow the way that you had that day? To make them utterly helpless, and laugh in their face as they had jeered at you? I can make that happen and much more. I can give you power beyond your dreams. I can give you whatever you want. I can help you get any woman you want. Join me, and this can all be yours," he said.

He then reached over and tapped Naruto's nose.

_Naruto saw himself, only he was much different. He was wearing some sort of dark armor, and had samurai armor on him. An aura of malicious power exuded from his body. He was clutching a blood-stained sword. It seemed a lot like the one he had used against his light side, but it was more evil. Instead of instilling peace in his heart, he felt fear strike his heart._

_Then he saw what was behind him. It was a total bloodbath, with bodies everywhere. People of all ages, young, old, and middle, laid there in a pool of their blood. The streets literally were flowing with blood. The blood was being collected into the sewage gutters._

_Naruto was slowly moving forward and the citizens of Konoha were crawling backwards in fear. They were terrified out of their minds by him. Some were even having a stroke, and hyperventilating. _

_Naruto's unforgiving blade sliced their heads off, cutting them up quickly, similar to the way he had killed the bandits in his other vision._

_He suddenly was forced to dodge a dragon of earth that crashed at his prior location. He looked up, and disappeared, appearing behind several ninja that had mounted a defense against him. They died in seconds, and the whole ninja force came after him. Anbu, jounin, chuunin, and even some genin came after him. They all were brutally slain within minutes. There were flames everywhere as Konoha burned. Naruto silently stood there, until his Jii-san came near him. He merely stared at him, saddened by what his grandson had become. He didn't say anything, instead opting to stay silent._

_"So this is what it comes down to Ojii-san, huh. You and me. If only we didn't have to do this..." he said calmly, but with a hint of sorrow in his voice._

_"I can't let you get away with your crimes Naruto. You are no longer the Naruto I once knew, the one that I had loved and nurtured from childhood. The one that filled my heart with hope whenever he spoke. No, you are no longer that Naruto," he said._

_They both suddenly appeared in front of each other, sword and kunai clashing together. They fiercely struck each other, using their experiences to fight as hard as they could. One for his freedom and revenge, the other to avenge his fallen village. It was an amazing sight, their speed being unmatched in the Elemental Countries._

_Eventually though, Sarutobi's old body wasn't able to keep matching Naruto's speed. His age having taken a toll on his frail body. If he was even ten or twenty years older, he could easily have matched and maybe exceeded the teenager's speed, but alas such was not the case._

_Naruto finally seeing an opportunity to strike, he lashed out with his foot, hitting Sarutobi in the solar plexus, before impaling him below the neck on his sword._

_Sarutobi merely gasped out a little air, before saying," I am sorry, I failed you Naruto."_

_He then gave a mighty heave, before breathing his last. His head sagged forward, as he died._

_Naruto wearily placed him down, and after paying him a moment of respect, he said," Goodbye Jii-san."_

Naruto couldn't stand this vision. He didn't like the people that had hurt him, and he wanted to punish them. But to ruthlessly kill them like that with no regard to child, father, mother, or anything? To kill then just for not doing anything? His hate of them wasn't that strong yet, that he would look at them all with a black and white outlook.

He pushed the dark Naruto's hand away and tried to kick him in the head, only to miss as the dark Naruto dodged and moved away from him.

Laughing, he said," You dare to deny me? As if a pathetic fool like you deserves power like mine. I will crush you, and then you shall die, and I shall be reborn!"

He then laughed before darkness overtook him. A whole bubble of darkness came around him, supercharging him. He grew to impossible heights, and grew larger and larger, until he towered over Naruto; much like the monster his light side became had. Dark side's hair became like tentacles, and its yellow eyes grew larger. Its feet and arms had an aura of darkness around them, and in fact its feet sunk into the ground to its knees. A pool of darkness surrounded its legs from which shadows came out. The weak heartless were pouring out of the pools.

Naruto looked up in shock, and thought,' Is every fight I go through going to be seemingly impossible to win?'

He saw a blade similar to the black one he had used against his light side appear, only it was white. As soon as he grasped it, the transformation took place once more, only this time it was the light energy transformation. As the white feathery wings grew out of his back, he readied himself for the ensuing fight.

He saw dark side up there, ready to take a swipe at him with his super large fists. He cackled as he slammed his fists into the ground repeatedly. Naruto would fly around, using the advantage of speed and flight his wings gave him to dodge. Every now and then he would swoop down and strike the heartless mobs as they grew too numerous to be healthy. This continued for sometime, until Naruto tried a different tactic and flew up to dark side's face. He flew straight up and dodged the swipes that dark side made. As soon as he was parallel to his chest, he pushed his blade into dark side's body, and kept flying up. It made a large cut as he flew up, and black liquid poured out of it, calling forth more darkness as it hit the ground. Eventually, the resistance grew too much and Naruto had to hold tight onto his sword.

As he neared the face, he struck the chin a few times, before he went to the back of his head, and he flew far away. Once he was sure he was pretty far away, he readied himself, and flew as fast as he could at dark side. Once he was nearing his head, he started spinning to gain momentum and force, and once he was a few feet away from his target, he plunged his sword straight through dark side's head, cleaving it in two. Once he was sure he had struck true, he twisted his blade and pulled it out with great effort. Huge globs of darkness fell from dark side. He screamed in agony, clutching his wounded head, and fell in pain to the ground. When he hit the ground, his hands were dangling off of the platform.

Naruto swooped down and continued striking dark side's body and legs, continuously. As he fought him, and the droplets of darkness fell off into the abyss, dark side grew smaller and smaller. His strength weakened, and he was failing. Getting up, he started to summon his heartless all over his body.

Naruto realized that he couldn't continue striking like this or he'd be caught by the heartless. He saw that underneath dark side, the platform had cracks running through it. In between the cracks saw the darkness of the abyss.

A plan formulated in his mind, and he landed on the ground, and started taunting dark side," Hey you loser, over here. My grandpa can fight better than you."

Dark side was getting agitated from his taunts, and let his anger take over him. He started smashing his fists into the ground, and it cracked more and more. Eventually, Naruto saw some parts of the platform fall into the abyss. Seeing his plan work, he continued antagonizing dark side. After a few more strikes, the entire platform started to crack and fall apart. Naruto saw that dark side's feet were falling with the platform. Suddenly understanding, dark side howled in anger, and tried to clutch the remaining platform pieces as he plummeted. Naruto quickly struck his hands and they slipped off.

Screaming, he yelled," You may have defeated me, but this isn't over. It has only begun. I will return, and then we shall see who is stronger!"

Naruto continued to fly in the air, but eventually he couldn't keep it up, and he landed on platform debris, and sat down, quickly falling asleep.

Chikara appeared out of nowhere, and walking on the air itself, she made her way to Naruto.

"This one, he didn't destroy his dark side. Who knows the side effects of his actions, but we can't hold it against him. After all, he is only a child, and the task _was_ after all, only to defeat your dark side. Still, there will be unforeseen repercussions due to this battle being unresolved. Eventually, his dark side will return. However, for now, sleep little one. You have succeeded and managed to become a keybearer. Ha, the first keybearer in two hundred years, and it's a four year old," she said.

* * *

In another location in the Awakening realm, two entities were discussing the newest keybearer.

"I am telling you, he needs to face off against his inner demon. If he doesn't then the beast may influence him. It must be done! Otherwise, he is a liability," he said.

"He is not strong enough to face it yet! If he were to face it right now he would die, and the beast would surely escape its prisons. He has so much potential. We can't let it be wasted like this," she responded.

"Fine, then I vote that we send somebody to watch over him, and ensure that he doesn't get influenced by the wrong people. In fact, with your defense of him, why don't _you _be his guardian?" he asked snidely.

"Fine then, I will be his guardian. I will wait for him to get used to his new keybearer abilities first, and then I will speak to him, and let him know of my role in his life. Is that suitable?" she asked.

"Fine, but if you screw up, then it will be on your head. He won't be pleased if you fail," he said.

"Ya, ya, I know. He'll be pissed and all. I get it," she said.

* * *

Sarutobi was sitting down in his study, with Naruto sleeping on the couch over there. He would check how he was doing every few minutes.

He was about to fall asleep, after spending a few hours planning what Naruto should be tutored in, and under who. He suddenly heard a groan, before Naruto yawned deeply.

Instantly, he was by his side with a glass of water for him to drink.

Naruto looked up with bleary eyes and saw his Ojii-san. Stretching his arms and body for a few seconds, he took the glass of water and drank it.  
Looking at his grandfather, he knew they had a lot to discuss.

* * *


	6. Mana and Guardians

A/N: Alright, I know you guys are all pissed at me, as you should be. However, I've been busy with a lot of stuff, going on a month long vacation out of the country, followed by for the next month having to go to three weddings, followed by finding out that my grades have dropped a lot, leading to me studying. Then regents, and AP Exams, but I'm done with all that. I could've had this out at least a week or two ago, but I've been having lots and lots of guests at my house, so much less privacy. Well anyways, on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5 of Legend of The Twilight Warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. Rated M for profanity and violence.

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

_**Attacks (not spells)**_

_Flashback and scriptures_

* * *

Sandaime P.O.V

After Naruto had drank the water, he had shortly passed out and fell asleep. This time, he wasn't unconscious, simply asleep. Relieved, the Sandaime had covered him with a blanket and gone to his office where he kept his records of the village's active shinobi.

'I need to find some tutors for Naruto. While I doubt we will be able to help him much with anything that is keyblade related, we can help him study his abilities, and find their weaknesses, strengths, and limits. Also, if he is going to go to other worlds, then he will need survival skills, as well lots of stealth, and information gathering skills. As ninjas, we excel at this, so we are the perfect tutors for him in this. Depending on the weapon his keyblade becomes, he will need a weapons specialist to teach him how to handle a weapon properly, and help him on his way to making his own style. Any ninja styles we have will only clash with the keyblade and limit his full abilities. He has really high chakra reserves for his age. I mean he is less than five years old, yet he outclasses many twelve year old academy students, so I can undoubtedly teach him how to fully utilize those reserves to augment his movements, as well as control it without letting everybody in a twenty mile radius know of his presence. There is so much to plan and so much to do. I haven't had this much fun in a long time, its like having a genin team all over again,' thought the aged guardian of Konoha.

Entering his office doors, he had walked behind his desk, to a painting of the Nidaime Hokage. Sliding the painting to the side, using a hidden conveyor belt built into the wall, he bit his lip. He quickly spit some of the blood onto the newly revealed seal tag that was the central control seal for all data stored on the village shinobi.

Being part of a ninja village was a very serious business, as the village held knowledge on all of your abilities ever seen, your family, ethics, actions, titles, and any and all other information that was needed. If you ever betrayed the village, all your financial accounts on any aliases you had were seized, and your properties auctioned, while the money went towards your bounty. Not to mention that the village could send hunter-nin after you that had studies your skills and attack patterns, so they could predict what you'd do before you do it, and counter it. Working in a team, they would bring you down. That's why this information was very important. The same applied for if any enemy shinobi gained information on village shinobi. They could prepare themselves to predict their opponent's moves, and you would die easily.

Thus, the Nidaime Hokage had made a system of seals, built in to the Hokage Office, which controlled all data, and could only be accessed by his blood and saliva being applied to the central control seal. The spit was needed as getting the blood of somebody was difficult, but not impossible, while saliva was much more difficult.

After he had accessed the control seal, he directed his chakra through the floor, and into the seals placed all around the room, before he pulled a console out of the ceiling with his chakra. It displayed the information he sought, and he searched through the files and folders in the console, touching the screen with his chakra. He flipped through various pages of aging shinobi of the previous generations, that would most likely retire soon, or take on academy teaching positions. He sadly noted the large number of notes of caution, telling of various incidents they were involved in, that led to Naruto Uzumaki being put into danger. The Anbu would save him, but the felons would walk away scot free.

He finally found the page that he was looking for and started writing down information on various shinobi who would be good choices as Naruto's teachers. They were shinobi who had proven themselves trustworthy and loyal to the village, and more so to the Hokage. They would need to be more loyal to him, as Naruto's secrets could not be released to the council.

The council from the start had chosen to have Naruto be a test subject for experiments similar to Orochimaru's on finding the effects of the Kyuubi on Naruto and his abilities. They had wanted to make a super-ninja project, and Naruto was the perfect specimen for them. The difference between their experiments and Orochimaru's was simply in who they used as specimens. They would initially use Naruto before testing on common thugs and criminals who plagued Konoha, while Orochimaru used anybody he could find.

After carefully noting several people, he quickly returned the console to its original position, before releasing the chakra from the seals, and replacing the Nidaime's painting over the control seal.

Satisfied, he then sat down and proceeded to make a training schedule for Naruto and wrote down his earlier musings on what Naruto would need to be tutored in.

* * *

Naruto P.O.V

Naruto was flying through the clouds, his hair whipping wildly, as the wind went through them. He felt so alive! It was like all the fears, insecurities, and woes, were all gone, and nothing but pure euphoria was left.

He could see spirits all around him, flying, with expressions of happiness and satisfaction being seen clearly on their faces. He could feel the positive emotions of the area around him affecting him, the happiness and love seeming to warm his heart. He even thought that he saw several memories, as strange as that sounds, of the happy times of his life, like whenever Jii-san took him out on a field trip.

Suddenly, he noticed an island coming closer to him.

'An island in the sky? How is that possible?' he questioned himself.

Moving forward, he landed on the island and immediately noticed that there was a lot of plant life on the island. Everything was so vibrant, even the petals of dead flowers seemed to shine an unworldly glow.

Turning around, he found himself face to face with a golden haired woman. She was wearing a priest gown, and held a staff in one hand, while the other held onto some sort of necklace, made of beads. Her blue eyes sparkled mischievously, as she stared at him, before she bopped him on the head with her staff.  
"Ow," exclaimed Naruto, clutching his head. "What the hell was that for, you crazy bitch!" he angrily exclaimed.

She proceeded to beat him on the head again, before answering," You ruined my plans. You shouldn't meet me for at least another two weeks, when your new powers have begun to settle inside your body. I'm supposed to influence you and your dreams until we meet! You've already messed up my first mission, and we've just met!"

Naruto just groaned, defending his wounded head, before saying," Who the hell are you anyways."

She pointed to herself innocently, with her left hand's index finger.  
"Me?" she asked him, a smile tugging at her lips.

She spread her arms out and said," I am this place's guardian. I safeguard it from the darkness, and keep it from being thrown out of balance."

Naruto queried," What is this place? It seems so unreal, I mean its like something from an imaginary fairy tale or something, I mean people flying in the sky, and floating islands? C'mon, seriously, is this like some dream realm or something?"

The girl giggled at him, before saying," You're silly. I mean a dream realm? That's so lame, I mean you're four years old! I thought you'd be able to come up with something better than that, I mean isn't this the age when the mind of a human is the most creative and imaginative? Well anyways, this place is where all your pure thoughts and imagination went after your innocence slowly died. This is as you would call it, your light realm. All your light powers reside here, along with all of your good memories and emotions. This is what you could call, your light realm.

Now you are probably wondering why it would need a guardian. Well, since this place is in your mind, there is also a dark realm, that is the antithesis for this realm. That houses all your anger, hatred, lust, envy, jealousy, and other negative feelings. It also holds all your bad memories, that you always try to forget, but never can.

Since there exists a dark realm, I exist to ensure that nothing crosses over from the dark realm to the light realm, because if it does, this place will be polluted. The balance of your mind will be broken, as this will also become dark, and there will be too much dark in your mind, and no place for light. Without the balance, you will fall into a downward spiral, farther into darkness, and you will no longer be a keybearer of the dark and the light. You will have broken your oath, and after going insane, when you eventually die, you will be forever tortured!

Now before you think about how harsh it is, you must realize the key bearer's role. The keyblade is a weapon of such enormous power, that it can either help maintain the balance and order of the universe, or it can destroy it. There are two sides you know of, the light and the dark. These sides are balanced, and when they are out of balance they keyblade chooses someone to wield it and help bring back the balance. However, should you break the balance inside yourself, then it will have negative repercussions for the entire universe. The light side or the dark side may become too powerful, and that is when things go to hell. The gap between the worlds gets smaller, and they become closer. That is when Kingdom Hearts appears. Of course, I'll teach you all about those things later.

I also exist to help you learn to use your light powers. I won't teach you anything, it will be up to you to learn about them, but I can help regulate your light forms, and teach you some magic. Well, that's all you need to know about me, and we have met now, anyways, if you need to speak to me ever, just whisper into your mind while focusing on me. Goodbye."

Naruto felt the onset of sleepiness, slowly creeping on him at the edge of his senses.

He quickly asked," What's your name?"

As his vision faded, he heard her say to him, almost like in slow motion, and heavily distorted," M-y-y-y n-a-a-m-e i-s-s-s-s-s..."

* * *

Naruto woke up with a gasp. His heart was pounding, and he felt as if he had taken one too many pills before sleeping. His whole body was aching, and he half-heartedly realized he was very tired. He hadn't noticed how painful every movement was when he had earlier awoken, still not being fully aware of his surroundings.

He saw that he was now on a bed, and it seemed like it was the Hokage's bedroom, considering all the paintings and artifacts of Konoha. He surmised it to be morning given how the light filtered through. the drawn curtains. He groaned, before he tried to get up to a better position using his elbows. He slipped, and fell back onto the bed, with a sigh.

"Hello, are you there Jii-san?" he called out.

He saw a nurse walk into the room, with a tray of food in her hands.

"Hokage-sama had instructed me to provide you with food when you wake up. He also said you would be quite tired after your ordeal, and would probably be bedridden for a little while. Hokage-sama had to go deal with some issues regarding the Kame incident. He should be back in a few hours, and he said that he had several things to discuss with you," she explained to him.

She placed the tray on a table next to his bed. She also placed a bell near him, in his hands reach, and helped him sit up, fixing his pillows to allow him to relax.

"Just ring that bell if you are in need of anything. By the way, you can call me M, my real name is classified as I am part of the Hokage's personal staff," she said to him.

Naruto asked her, his voice coming out raspy and hoarse," What's the Kame incident?"

She answered back," A group of villagers went missing yesterday, and all that was left was a crater in the alley. Officials are looking into the matter, and since it happened near the Kame tavern, it is referred to as the Kame incident."

She left the room, and Naruto started on his breakfast. He ate the breakfast, and noted a lot of it had protein. For the next few hours, he just sat there and relaxed himself as much as he possible could. Eventually, he decided to try contacting the girl he met in his dream. It was to see if it was really only a dream, or reality, and well he was mostly bored.

'Hello, is anybody there,' he thought into his mind.

For a couple of seconds there was no answer, and just when Naruto was losing all hope of getting a reply, he heard it.

With a heavy yawn, she answered him,' What do you want.'

'So it wasn't a dream...' thought Naruto to himself.

'Well of course it wasn't a dream. Do you think we'd hand awesome cosmic power over to someone and let them go scot free? Of course not, every keybearer has someone like me, you are a special case though. Usually we stay in the back of your minds, never meeting you face to face, merely influencing your thoughts to save the balance. The more powerful key bearers might be able to overcome our influence, though they are rare. In fact, we don't even teach them to harness their power, since the keyblade usually takes care of that, giving them the power they need when they are ready for it,' she admonished.

'So, since I have nothing to do...would you teach me some things? I mean, Jii-san isn't going to be back for a few hours. With the way I am right now, I can't do anything either. Maybe you could teach me to read or something. Oh, and whats your name?' he asked.

He could almost hear her sigh, as she said,' Well as for what to call me, you can't hear my name right now, so just call me LG.

Alright, how about I teach you about the worlds. Well, in the universe, there are many worlds. These worlds are each host to different life forms, different timelines, even different Earths. They are however separated, and never interact. They have huge gaps of empty space between them, and they are also separated by special barriers, that keep them from meeting. It is important that they never mix or gain knowledge of the existence of other worlds. It keeps them self-absorbed, and stops them from trying to break the barriers to meet the people of the other worlds. If the barriers ever break, then it would be possible for the worlds to be connected, and Kingdom Hearts could be found once more. You'll learn about Kingdom Hearts from your keyblade personally, when the time is right. Until then, you just need to know that it is a place where all hearts go.

Now since you know about worlds, let me teach you about magic. Magic is basically a spell construct, that is activated by an incantation, and a usage of mana, while you visualize in your mind the effects of the spell. Magic is a special power, that few have the talent and ability to fully utilize, not to mention actually keep under control. While it is a great power, many talented mages have tried to use spells that are out of their league, and lost control. They paid the price for it, as the magic seized control of their bodies, sacrificing their souls...

Now, you may wonder what is mana. Well, mana is a special type of energy that your body naturally produces every day, yet is related to the mind. It is used in magic, and replenishes itself gradually with some sleep. It is a common misconception that mana reserves, or how much mana you have is proportional to your intelligence. Those who are intelligent, are usually very learned scholars, that are full of wisdom. The more you learn, the more your mind develops. As your mind develops, your mana reserves grow bigger. That is why learned scholars usually have big mana reserves, because they have well developed minds. Now when I say well developed, I don't mean like the difference between a four year old and a twenty-two year old. I mean the difference between a well-read man, and an ignorant one. That is why most mages have extensive libraries of books for them to read, so that they can constantly increase their mana reserves.

Ok, now I think that is enough for now. Try to go to sleep, and I'll teach you how to read and write later, then we can start training your mana to react to your commands.'

She then went quiet, and left Naruto to ponder on the events that recently occurred. Despite everything happening, he didn't feel all that different. He thought that he was going to feel a little...stronger. Maybe even a little more confident, but he didn't feel anything yet. It was like he hadn't gotten any power at all yet.

He shook himself from those morbid thoughts, and moved on to a more lighter topic.

'Well, now I'm a keybearer. So...what now? I mean I guess I'll need training and all, but what after that? I mean I don't really have any defined goal right now. Hmmm,' he asked himself.

'Then I guess until I actually find a goal, I will simply have to get stronger. Well, I wonder who Jii-san will get to train me. I hope they aren't discriminating bigots like the rest of the village is. That would really suck, and I bet that they would probably sabotage my training. Well, no point thinking about it, until I'm actually well enough to do actual training. I guess that all I can do write now is rest, learn, read, and maybe learn magic,' he thought to himself.

He lay there for a few hours eating some food every now and then. Just when he was about to fall asleep, he heard a rapping sound on the door. It was followed by a voice asking," Can I come in Naruto?"

Recognizing the voice, our newly-instated keybearer answered," Sure, come in Jii-san."

The Sandaime Hokage then entered the room, and looked at Naruto's forlorn form.

He sighed as he thought of the mistakes he had committed by informing the village of Naruto's jinchuuriki status.

'I'll just have to make it up to Naruto now. I have a pretty good idea on how to do that too,' he thought determinedly.

"How are you feeling now Naruto? I feared greatly for you when you went unconscious. I do hope you are much better now," asked the benevolent man.

"I feel much better, and less tired. I am kind of bored, but as soon as I can leave I'll be fine. Now I'm guessing that you probably have questions on what exactly happened to me during and after the alley incident. Right?" he asked.

"Well, I do have a small idea, as I read up a little on the keyblade legend, but getting the details from you would clear up a lot of suspicions I have. There is a lot of mystery and myth that surrounds the keyblade," he replied.

And so Naruto explained the events that followed his killing of the mob, the Sandaime became more and more surprised. Especially when he learned of magic and other worlds. The concept of being part of something as huge as a universe was a concept that would blow anybody's mind away. It was just unbelievable.

"Well, I knew that you would need to get training to protect yourself, but it looks like you'll need even more training than I thought. Until you get better, is there anything that I can do for you to make your time resting pass by faster?" he queried.

Thinking on what he needed, the blond answered," Well, I could use some books to read. I need them to increase my mana reserves, and to learn to read. I also need some sort of training manual so that I can get a head start on my training while I wait. I have so much time on my hands while I rest," he said.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do to get you some reading material. As for the training manuals, I have a list of people that will train you, but now I think it will be better for you to get a handle on your powers and the keyblade a little bit, before you are taught by them. This will make sure you don't reveal any of your secrets in training, because while these people are loyal to me and wouldn't tell anybody your secrets, it is too big a risk to let anybody else know. I'm thinking that I'll provide you with some basic training manuals, and maybe give you some tutoring every now and then, while you are mainly learning to use magic and your mana. We still don't know how volatile your powers may be, and if they are a danger to you and your surrounding environment. After you are a little bit more in control of your mana, we can start thinking about your keyblades and what to do with them. Is that okay?" he explained.

Naruto thought about what he said, and understood the logic behind it. If anybody came to know of his powers, because he couldn't control them while he was being trained, then he could endanger not only himself, but the people around him. Besides, there was no point learning new skills, if he couldn't even properly use the skills he already had.

After pondering on his argument, he responded," Ya, that sounds fine. I still think however that we should go over potential candidates for training me, and while I train on my own, you can approach them and find if they are trustworthy or not. It may be a little while anyways, so we might as well use it well."

Surprised at his answer, the Third said," Well, I already had some papers on the various candidates, so if you want I can discuss them with you now, or we can wait a little bit later. It would help if you could read, and then it would be easier as I wouldn't have to read it all to you, and you could look it over by yourself in your spare time, and we can discuss them when I see you tomorrow. How about you use these to learn to read? These papers would teach you and when you can finally read, then we'll decide. Oh, look at the time, I must leave. I have to finish up some paperwork before I go to sleep myself. I'll leave these papers right here, and bring you some more reading materials tomorrow. Just ask M if you need anything else, and she will serve you dinner in about an hour or two. Ok, I must take your leave now."

He left some papers on Naruto's dresser in his reach, and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Feeling the strain of staying awake all day, he decided to go to sleep.

For the next few days all that he would do is have his light guardian teach him how to read. He would practice with various books that the Sandaime got him, and as time passed, he was able to read. His vocabulary was wide, but that was a major effect of the keyblade, as his intelligence had skyrocketed after he passed the Trials. He still took a little while to read a paragraph, and he needed to read more before he could have a decent reading speed, but it was finally enough to read the pages with the information on the candidates.

There was a common format to the pages, listing their many traits, name, age, rank, and specialization in their abilities. It also had information on previous allegiances, and their pasts, so Naruto could judge if he was willing to learn from them.

Name: Asuma Sarutobi

Rank: Jounin

Age: 20

Abilities: wind affinity, powerful taijutsu style involving weapons, weak ninjutsu, weak genjutsu

Personality: Laid back, commonly smokes. Loyal to comrades.

Additional notes: Has had a falling out with the Sandaime, and has expressed a wish to go to become one of the twelve ninja guardians of the fire daimyo.

Past: Normal ninja, with nothing noteworthy until now. Seems determined to prove himself better than his father.

Loyalties: Konoha, and all his comrades.

Name: Yakumo Kurama

Rank: Clan Heir

Age: 8

Abilities: Kekke Genkai that makes genjutsu's effects felt in real life, inexistent taijutsu and ninjutsu abilities, but high genjutsu

Personality: Determined to prove she can be powerful even without the capability to use ninjutsu or taijutsu

Additional notes: Her teacher Kurenai Yuuhi has tried to stop her from becoming a shinobi and stop her. She seems to have a split personality of some sort, one which has malicious intent towards Konoha. Its name is Idou.

Past: Idou had taken control once and activated her bloodline, setting fire to her clan house. The fire killed her parents, and ever since then her bloodline has been sealed off by Kurenai Yuuhi. She still is very proficient in genjutsu.

Loyalties: Unknown

Name: Hayate Gekko

Rank: Chuunin

Age: 15

Abilities: Proficient with a sword, high ninjutsu, low taijutsu, low genjutsu

Personality: Seems depressing, but is a confident loyal individual

Additional notes: Has a chronic disease that keeps him from taking part in much physical activity, characterized by coughing up blood. However, he can fight if need be, although he is mainly proficient in teaching.

Past: Not much to note.

Loyalties: Konoha and mainly to the Hokage, for allowing him to retain his rank, despite his disease and handicaps.

Name: Kakashi Hatake

Rank: Anbu Captain

Age: 18

Abilities: mature Sharingan, lightning affinity, high taijutsu, high genjutsu, very high ninjutsu

Personality: Mellow and unreliable, often late, has fascination with the Icha Icha series, and is extremely loyal to his teams

Additional notes: He has a Sharingan eye from a transplant from his teammate during the war with Iwa. He was also the Yondaime's student. He is a genius and is also Sakumo Hatake's son, the White Fang of Konoha. A ninja equal to the Sannin. Has the title Sharingan no Kakashi, rumored to have copied over one thousand jutsu with his Sharingan

Past: Graduated at the age of five, made chuunin at six, and jounin at ten.

Loyalties: Completely to his team, Konoha, and the Sandaime

Name: Anko Mitarishi

Rank: Genin

Age: 12

Abilities: high ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu, snake summoning contract

Personality: Obnoxious and aims to please, recently in a depression

Additional notes: Was Orochimaru's apprentice and has a cursed seal. Harbors thoughts of vengeance against him.

Past: Betrayed by Orochimaru and left to die when he left Konoha.

Loyalties: The Sandaime for trusting her despite her affiliation with Orochimaru.

Name: Gai Maito

Rank: Anbu

Age: 18

Abilities: off the charts taijutsu, relatively strong ninjutsu, holds the turtle summoning contract, may or may not have skills in genjutsu

Personality: Has a cheery, very boisterous attitude, along with a huge sense of honor, justice, and what he calls youthful actions, masking his inner cunning and regret for his past

Additional notes: Calls himself the beautiful blue beast of Konoha, and is one of the most powerful shinobi that Konoha has, specializing in the Goken.

Past: He once led a team of jounin in the war with Iwa, but in his overconfidence had caused his team to be ambushed, and only he survived.

Loyalties: His comrades and Konoha, as well as the Hokage.

'Hmm, well I don't really know if any of these will help me in my keyblade training. I guess that Shisui and Hayate could help me. Since Hayate is a sword-user, he should be able to help me in using my swords. Shisui is a fighter that can teach me to fight multiple enemies at once, which really would have helped me during the Trials. I guess that maybe those other guys who have mastered their affinities would also be able to teach me a lot. Well until I actually need training, I guess that Shisui and Hayate are the only ones that might be able to train me right now,' he thought.

'Well next time Jii-san comes, I'll let him know who I think is a good choice to train me. Well, since I know how to read now, I can spend my time reading more,' he decided.

For the next few hours he tried to read some of the children's books that he had received. Eventually, when the Sandaime came, Naruto told him his choices and his reasons. The Sandaime commented on his choices and said that he would try to contact them in regards to training him. He then proceeded to hand him some scrolls on basic chakra molding techniques.

He spoke," Naruto, for now I just want you to read these scrolls, but not perform any of the techniques mentioned in them. You have a lot of chakra for your age, and I want to be there to witness your chakra's reaction to these techniques. Your mana reserve increase may also cause you some difficulties. Therefore, continue to learn to control your mana, but read these scrolls at the same time."

"Alright, that's what I'll do. What do I do if I get bored and finish reading the scrolls?" asked Naruto.

"Well, just wait until I come in the afternoon, and I'll test you on what you've learned to ensure you learned it right. Ok bye," he said.

For the next few days, he would just read. The reading helped improve his pronunciation as well as his reading speed which increased. After reading extensively for two weeks straight, and once his body had been checked, he was found fit to be discharged. He was allowed to walk around, and do other tasks by himself, but any other strenuous labor was not going to be allowed, such as taijutsu training, or any other thing like that. The Sandaime had said that he believed it time for him to learn to use his chakra. LG had been silent for the past few weeks not saying much to Naruto at all, besides advising him to read more and more, and increase his mana reserves. Once he had enough, she would let him know. Until then he should read about the world around him and everything else.

He had learned so far about the basic nature of chakra, and how it is a mix of spiritual and physical energy. He learned about its various applications in ninjutsu, genjutsu, and even taijutsu. He was currently reading about how ninjutsu actually was used, and how you can only use ninjutsu for the chakra affinity that you had. If you had an affinity for earth, then you could only use those types of jutsu, not of any other element. He was at the same time learning of what made Orochimaru and Jiraiya of the Sannin so powerful. It was the fact that they were able to use all five elements, because they had perfectly mastered their affinities towards all five elements. There was another person who had done this earlier in history known as the Rokudou Sennin. He had the Rinnegan, a powerful doujutsu that allowed him to use all five elements, as well as the ability to use a sixth element. Only he and his victims knew of what this sixth element was.

He was also learning about science, something that few shinobi had proper knowledge in. LG had warned him that using the elements without any idea of the processes that occur is like trying to gauge the sharpness of a knife by touching its tip. It would only come back to haunt him. The thing with shinobi was, they grew arrogant once they discovered how to properly use chakra. They know longer cared about science, and plowed through everything, using their chakra like a sledgehammer. They stopped trying to understand what made their world tick, and knew only the basic things like water conducts electricity, and other things. Even medic-nin knew very little, simply using chakra to regenerate skin and close arteries and things like that. Had any ninja known about science as much as they did before the manipulation of chakra was discovered, then they would be able to greatly improve their techniques, and decrease the chakra and control needed to use the jutsu. The weaknesses could also be improved upon. However, few actually learned about science and applied it, a few exceptions being present.

That's why Naruto was learning about it now, so that he would not be ignorant like so many before him. At the rate he was going, he would be very knowledgeable soon.

* * *

What Naruto didn't know was that the Sandaime had been currently trying to keep Naruto occupied, so as to keep him in doors. If Naruto so much as were to show his face to the citizens of Konoha, the strenuous peace he had managed to achieve would be broken. He didn't know that the Kame Incident had lots of investigations done. Villagers suddenly just disappearing and a huge crater being found near an alley wasn't normal, especially when witnesses stated Uzumaki Naruto was there. Anbu had arrived at the scene, shortly after Naruto had dispatched the angry mob. The Hokage was the only one that had actually seen Naruto obliterate the villagers, but the Anbu had noticed the energy residues, as well as Naruto's sudden tiredness, and had put the pieces together. They had told the council of their findings, despite what the aged Hokage had done to sabotage the investigation.

The council had immediately petitioned to seal off the boy's chakra, to keep him from being a threat to the village. They weren't aware of his keybearer status, unlike Sarutobi, and were therefore unaware of how bad a reaction that would get out of Naruto, or of how big a loss that would be for the village. Thus, it was up to Sarutobi to stop their attempt before they decided on anything that would be dangerous for Naruto.

He walked into the council chambers, amid a great amount of chaos and yelling. Both sides of the argument were occurring. Those who said Naruto should be destroyed or have his chakra sealed off, and those that thought they should turn Naruto into a weapon. There was also another group who had taken no side and were silent, and wanted to merely live their own life. This group was the one that usually dealt more with foreign affairs, rather than that of the village's own, and thus they were apathetic to the pain the Kyuubi cost. They didn't harbor any feelings towards Naruto, besides that of caution in dealing with him.

However, he soon realized one thing that seriously surprised him. Danzou, one of his greatest rivals for the Hokage position was silent, yet he held a smirk on his face that belied some secret that only he knew of. He usually was one of the greatest supporters for having Naruto become the village's secret weapon. To see him complacent in a fierce debate like this, where he might finally get the chance to control Naruto due to fears of him being unstable, was a sight that shocked him to his core. He had expected a huge argument erupting and ending with him having to take drastic measures, and maybe even threaten several council members with blackmail he held on them.  
The arguments suddenly stopped, as he rose his hand, and drew all attention to him. People started to straighten themselves, and sit as regally in their seats as possible, trying to impress him and make themselves seem more important than they actually were.

A silky voice broke the sharp silence that had ensued," What are your intentions Sarutobi? We could all argue as much as we want on what we feel should be done, but I doubt that it would have much effect on your decision. Therefore, I want to know just what it is you plan to do?"

Sarutobi saw that everybody in the council chamber, was now looking at his face, all eager to know of what he planned to do next. While he hadn't expected this, he might be able to use this to his advantage.

The Sandaime steeled himself, and spoke, using the speech he had prepared earlier," I have decided, seeing the evidence that has been presented, that Naruto Uzumaki has shown signs of mental instability. It is entirely possible that he was merely at the wrong place, at the wrong time, but it is equally as possible that he is also the culprit of the Kame Incident. Therefore, I shall petition that Naruto Uzumaki be put into my care, and under my supervision, I will check him for any signs that he was indeed the criminal. At the same time, if he turns out to be the criminal, I will detain him and execute his punishment immediately. I am the ideal choice, seeing as I am the only remaining seal master, that would be able to stop him should he draw on the Kyuubi's power. Any Jounin guarding him would die instantly, while I can stop him immediately. That is my intention, and I intend to carry that out to the full of my ability."

Wild whispers broke out on hearing his decision. With that move, Sarutobi had been able to obtain custody of Naruto completely, unlike over four years ago when he had been refuted, and only given Naruto with many restrictions. Now Naruto was almost like his own charge, and family, in all but name. He knew that nobody would challenge his authority, because despite how favorable it was to him, should it be found out that he became biased towards Naruto, his capability as Hokage could be questioned, and somebody else could usurp power in the ensuing power vacuum.

He then left the room amidst the whispers, unaware of the thoughts of a certain individual.

'You fool Sarutobi. All I need is one mistake from you, and I'll be able to take away everything from you, just like that damned beast took away everything from me. I have my supporters stationed everywhere needed. All I need to do is get a catalyst. I think an expendable Ne operative should be enough to draw out the Kyuubi's ire once again,' thought the old man.

* * *

Today was different though. Since he had been discharged now, and had been reading books for what was the past few weeks, LG believed it was time to finally manifest his mana. Jii-san said that he would be present, and until he came, LG would give him instructions on what to do.

This was an important part of his magic training, she had explained, because not only would this decide how attuned he was to magic, and it would also be when she would release his special abilities he had for being from the light and the dark. Everything had to go off well, otherwise she had told him that he may cripple himself.

So here he was, listening to her explain to him how to manifest his mana.

'Alright, so when we get to the clearing, we will have a couple of hours to do this. This usually takes a little while, but depending on how attuned you are, it could be shorter or longer than the average time. The average takes about two and a half hours. I'd say it will take a little less than two hours, tops for your manifestation.

Now the easy part will be you manifesting your mana, I'll be doing the hard part. I have to introduce your gifts to you while you search for your connection to your magic, and ensure they settle perfectly in you, otherwise...well, you'll only explode. The good news is that even if I mess up, we still have at least an hour before you start to explode, to try to stop it,' she explained.

'Right, exploding isn't so bad, I mean c'mon, everybody just _loves_ to explode!' he sarcastically commented.

'Don't worry, I've done this procedure millions of times before, I've never messed up. Well, aside from a few incidents...' whispered LG to him seeing his unease.

'Ok, now lets get serious. What will happen is this. You are basically setting up an anchor between your mind, and your mana reserves. Depending on how attuned you are, the easier it will be to find and attach to your mana. This is important, because without this connection, any attempts to use magic will be like trying to drink from a glass through a non-existent straw. It will end up failing miserably. The whole manifestation of your mana is because of the connection you form. Your mana is constantly trying to move, shifting about. Think of it enclosed in a sphere, and your connection is penetrating into that sphere, giving it an outlet from which it will escape. The mana will surge up, and depending on how much it manifests, we'll know how well the connection was formed,' she directed.

Naruto interjected,' Ok, but I have a question. Why was I able to use magic so well during the Trials, and now I gotta do all of these rituals and stuff just to do the basics? It doesn't make sense really,' he asked.

LG replied,' Well, tell me one thing. When you were in the Trials, did you not feel stronger than usual? Did you feel you could have done even half of the things that you did during the Trials right now? The answer is no. Even a grown man, who has been training as a warrior for his entire life, might not be able to complete some of the tasks that occur during the Trials. I doubt even the greatest warriors would be unable to fight a couple stories tall monsters. Then how do you think we would expect a teenager to do that? Since teenagers are the usual candidates for keyblade masters, we had to give them a boost. During the Trials, your latent power is brought out. It is even multiplied, and all that you really have to do is figure out how to use it, and that's why you could do all those amazing things during the Trials. The same thing is with your magic casting abilities. Your need to do these rituals and everything was bypassed, and you could cast spells at full power easily. However, as soon as your Trials are over, whether by success or failure, your boost is gone and you are back to your plain old self once more. Is that enough information for you now?'

'Ya that's enough for now.,' he answered back.

'Well, here is the actual procedure that you will have to complete if you want to be able to successfully utilize your mana. You will meditate in a circle, that has a star composed of two triangles, one pointing up, the other pointing down. Now there will be four points on this circle, that if they were connected right, they would form two intersecting lines. These points will have the seals for the four primary elements of magic on them, and at the intersection point, there will be a seal array that you will sit on. This array will be transcribed by your Hokage, as he seems proficient in them. Usually we would have mages chant and use their mana to loop a spell around you, but since nobody on this world is a mage, instead we'll use the primary containing method here, seals. The seals will act as the conduct for your mana, powering up the whole circle, and when it is completed, your mana will manifest around you, but only in the circle. Once your mana has been anchored by you mentally, the circle will make it permanent, and you will probably be knocked out. After that it is easy, as we just need you to try some basic mana controlling exercises, and you'll be ready to learn your first spell.

Ok, so that is all that you need to perform this basic ritual. Also, you'll probably start to notice energy around you, and be able to more distinctly identify different patterns of energy. Basically, your awareness will increase a lot. Oh, and you'll notice your mental capabilities will increase, as in your information intake, retention, and memory will all increase, as well as many other things. This is mainly the effect of all that energy that you produce finally meeting up with your mind, and being able to boost it. Well, now that I've basically told you all that you need to know, you can go tell the Hokage about what is needed for the ritual,' dismissed LG.

Naruto went and took out a map, and looked for a place that was far from civilization, yet not too far from Konoha. If they were gone for too long, and the lack of the Hokage's presence was noticed, then it would raise unnecessary questions on what they were doing and why the secrecy was needed.

He found a place that seemed to be far from the village's people, yet not too far from the actual village. It was an area known as Jai-Mata. An abandoned shrine was there, and from the background information he found out that it used to be host to a religion that was from the mainland.

A few hours later, after explaining everything to the Hokage, Naruto was sitting on the ground in a clearing, while the Sandaime drew the stars, the circle, and the seals for the elements and magic. He had to show the seal for magic by carving it into a tree so that the Sandaime knew what it looked like. LG had imprinted all the seals into his mind, but his writing wasn't neat enough to be legible, so the Sandaime's was used.

As soon as the circle was finished, LG told him to start clearing his mind of all thought. He was to clear it and use his instincts alone, nothing else. After a few minutes, he found himself repeatedly questioning himself on whether he would be able to do it. He wiped away those doubts by reminding him that the Sandaime trusted him and believed in him, and that he wouldn't let him down.

He took a deep breath, and unbidden, his hands rose up palms flat against each other. His body was straight, and his hands were pointing straight up. He slowly moved them down forward, like the arrow of a bow being pointed at a target. After a few minutes nothing happened, yet he felt in his mind that he was supposed to do something. It continued like that where he would follow his instincts and do various hand motions, while the Sandaime watched interested. Finally, after forty minutes, Naruto had his hands pointing forward, and he spread all his fingers, leaving only his thumb and index to connect his hands, forming a triangle. His other fingers continued to spread out, and once they couldn't stretch anymore, Naruto searched in his mind.

He felt restlessness overtake him, and any bit of calmness around him disappeared. His mind was frantic, overtaken by some sort of primal instincts that screamed at him that something was here. The hairs on his neck stood up, while his hair seemed to rise slowly, and his body shook. Tremors overtook it, and the Sandaime felt an eerie feeling rise in his chest, before it tightened into a knot. Naruto's forehead was sweating, while his hair moved as if some invisible wind was blowing through it, and Naruto all of a second turned. Moved by some mysterious force, he stood up, and rigidly spread his hands out around him, before he formed a T shape perpendicular to the ground. Then he rose off the ground, his light frame being silhouetted by a mysterious red glow originating from his neck.

Of course, Naruto was unaware of all of this, only able to think about finding something. His instincts shouted at him, as if it stood right in front of him, and he was blind. However, he felt despair and hopelessness reach him. He thought he even heard LG's voice in his head yelling at him to snap out of it. It was all gone though, he was in a different world, being controlled by an impalpable force. He felt himself feel sleepy, and the darkness closed around him. He could only think that Jii-san would be sad at his failure...

That thought was like a bucket of ice cold water that woke him up. He suddenly stood straight, and became aware of himself in his mind. He focused hard and well, unwilling to let down his only family and one true supporter. He wouldn't let him be proved wrong for believing in him!

As he focused, he thought he heard a trickle of water come to his left. The sound of the water became more clear as he felt his instincts stop shouting at him, and he focused more and more on the water. He in the direction of the water, and was rewarded by the sound becoming louder, until he finally realized it wasn't a trickle of water. No, it was a raging downpour as if a whole river was being emptied in front of him. It was an endless river, varying in color, constantly shifting, yet one thing remained the same about it. It was always _his_. It was all his. No matter what form or shape it took, the only one who would wield it would be him, and nothing could change that.

He took a step forward in the boundless space, and reached out to the waterfall of energy. As his finger touched the water, he was shocked with a jolt as he felt himself be realigned with his body, and become the anchor and conduit, releasing the pent up mana from his small frame. A sonic boom sounded in his head, and he felt a headache come upon him. Back in reality, his body stopped floating, and instead glowed more and more, as the energy suddenly shifted colors like a rainbow, before encircling him in an orb of pure mana. He was immersed and felt...content, and satisfied. He felt as if he was the happiest person alive, so fulfilled and vivacious. His life had meaning again...

* * *

The Sandaime observed this all silently, a calculating glint in his eye. He was very interested in the power that this energy held. It was an unknown, and he felt his old attitude as the Professor coming back, the one he held when he learned as many jutsu as he could, and wouldn't stop until he knew every jutsu in Konoha. Once he passed on the Hokage title to the Yondaime, he lost his drive, but now, the unknown factor of this new energy excited him greatly. So much to learn and understand, so much to think about, finding its limitations, its weaknesses. He wanted to know everything about it.

For the next ten minutes, the energy continued to flood out of Naruto, before suddenly abating. Naruto then fell forward, before being caught by the Sandaime, who gently placed him on the ground.

He wiped away all signs of them being there, and even used several doton jutsu to cover their footprints. He then destroyed the seals he had placed on the trees to keep the energy from escaping outside and alerting the world to what was occurring. Even though it was unlikely anybody would sense the mana, it was still energy. Although they may not recognize it, they would still investigate the area to find out about the anomaly. Once he was done, he took Naruto and leapt outside, unaware of the crimson red eyes that followed his movements with interest.

As he moved away from the clearing, he was suddenly interrupted from his leap by a giant shadow covering him. He slowly turned around, wary of what could be so large and yet not have been noticed by him.

As he did, he was met by a pair of jaws that could have swallowed him whole without any chance of choking. The giant sharp white teeth that aligned it, didn't help make it a less intimidating image, nor did the crimson red eyes.

The Sandaime took a step back in surprise, and whispered," What are you?"

Not expecting a reply, he was shocked when he heard a voice in his head speak to him,' I am a Dark Dragon. A denizen of darkness to simplify things. I have come for the boy-'

"I won't let you take Naruto away for whatever your planning," cut off the aged man. He got into a fighting stance and shifted Naruto so he could fight freely, and placed him on the ground.

The dragon laughed, before saying to him,' Stop you foolish human. I am not here to take the boy away. I simply wish to be his darkness guide. I can sense he has a light guardian, but not one to control his darkness and keep it from driving him insane slowly. I had first learned of him when he had used his energies a few weeks back. I couldn't pinpoint where in the galaxy it was though, but I had learned that a new keyblade master arose from the cosmic news that travels around. So I traveled from world to world searching for this boy. I didn't know where to look until he enacted that ritual a few hours ago. I doubt it was enough to attract any attention of the higher beings, but we should still get out of here before some heartless come.'

A little confused, but still wary, Sarutobi nodded, and led him away from the clearing, with Naruto, and headed back towards Konoha.

"Can you perhaps...become a little less conspicuous? I do believe a giant forty foot dragon would attract a lot of attention," asked the confused old warrior.

The dragon responded by laughing, as if he knew some inside joke.

He answered Sarutobi's questioning look," Right now only you and the boy can see me. To anybody else I am invisible to their senses. I'm letting you see me, because if I just took the child while invisible, I doubt it would end well, and I'd probably get into a fight with you shooting randomly around you at an unseen foe. So to avoid that I am allowing you to see me. Also, I'm not really here right now. What you see is a spectre, it is basically the aura given off by the presence of my mind here, so I am not actually leaving a physical presence here, like by leaving footprints or breaking tree branches. That's why nobody can see me, so you don't need to worry."

Giving the seemingly civilized dragon a strange look, Sarutobi took off at a faster pace. As the dragon flapped its wings and moved behind him, the veteran shinobi noticed that the dragon did not affect the trees or the surroundings themselves, it was like it just flew through them, like it wasn't even there.

When they finally got back into the village, they passed through without anybody noticing, and they went into the Hokage's office, while Sarutobi dropped Naruto back into his suite. Naruto was just sound asleep, and seemed as if he would remain that way for a while. The dragon had shifted into a much smaller form, and then he was consumed by flames, turning into a man. He had silver-gray eyes, and black hair that was short, and spiked in every direction. He was five feet five inches, and aside from his hair and eyes, he seemed to be a normal, nondescript man.

Activating the sound-proof seals on his room, he said," So what are your intentions with my grandson?"

The dragon-transformed-man laughed, before replying," Well, to understand my intentions, you need to learn a little about my race. My race is dying. Our society is decaying, and our culture is almost no more, being destroyed slowly, by the lethargic and passionless thinking of my race. My race of dragons, has slowly decreased in population and variety. We live for so long, yet we almost never reproduce, we have too much old thinking, and no new generations to add creativity and life to our race. The elders believe that they have seen everything and that there is nothing more to life, so they lead boring and dull lifestyles, and slowly, our whole society is ending itself. This lethargic cancer has infected almost every remaining dragon in the universe. I seek to end it. I had been sheltered from the others, so I hadn't picked up this attitude, and for years of my nigh-immortal life span, have searched for some method to bring my race back to our former glory. I believe that the boy is the key. He is the first keyblade warrior in two centuries, and will wrought great change where ever he goes. I wish to be a part of this, to be a part of his adventures, and to guide him, and use my experience to save my race. It is simple as that."

The Sandaime sat back in his chair, and stroked his beard, deep in thought.

Finally, he broke the silence," What will you do with Naruto? You mentioned you would guide him, but what does that entail? You are of the darkness, so I guess you help him with his darkness, but what will you teach him?"

"I shall teach him to control his dark side, and keep it from ruling him. I shall teach him to harness the powers at his disposal, and teach him self-restraint, so he does not go power hungry and insane like so many before him. However, most of all, I shall teach him what it truly means to be of the darkness. We are all so misunderstood, seen as evil and misguided fools who want to destroy everything in sight. Sure, they are those that do a lot of those things, but that does not mean that is all there is to the darkness," he said with a far away look in his eyes as he finished.

"Now, seeing as your interrogation is complete, may I go and meet Naruto?" he asked.

The Sandaime answered," Well, right now he is sleeping, so maybe you should wait until tomorrow to ta-"

The dragon cut him off," That is ok, I'll be residing in his mind anyways, so I'll meet him in his dreams then."

He then suddenly flew through the walls to the suite Naruto slept in. He gazed at Naruto's tired form on the bed, before touching Naruto's forehead. In an instant he disappeared outside, and entered inside Naruto's mind.

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V.

Naruto was having a dream, similar to the one in which he met LG. This time though, he was diving in the ocean, going straight down in a spiral through the water. The ocean however was different that its normal dark-blue hue. It was red and black, dark with the blood of oh so many. There was barely any light, and he could make out ghostly apparitions, screaming in anguish, as well as memories, of his bad times. Being kicked out of the park by some rangers, being laughed at and humiliated by the various townspeople who would feign care for him and then trick him into doing something stupid. Naruto was also feeling intense emotions of rage, anger, sorrow, hatred, and even betrayal. It was like everywhere that he went he saw the worst times of his life.

Then, he made out a form coming forward through the sea of despair. It seemed at first to be human, then became larger, and more bestial, until it finally became larger than him, being over fifty feet tall, and scared him greatly. He couldn't see the details, besides its outline, through the murky water, but those two crimson eyes pierced through the darkness, and he was drawn to them.

"Hello child. I am a darkness dragon, and am here to help you on your journey. I am going to help guide you in darkness, I guess you could say I'll be your darkness guardian. I'll help you sort through all of these emotions, and these memories, while helping you to control your powers, as well as become true darkness, not what those prejudiced light losers call darkness. I doubt you can hear my name, so call me DG until you are able to hear it. Good bye, we shall talk more of your training later, once you recover from the ritual," said the dragon to Naruto.

He then seemed to disappear, as Naruto felt himself fall into dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sarutobi clutched his head, suddenly seeming very old. The age was visible on his face, as all the events in the past few weeks took their toll on him. Taking care of Naruto under Danzou's watch wasn't easy, especially with everybody breathing down his neck, trying to find out what his future plans were. Then you have how Naruto's life just kept getting more and more interesting. It was a lot for an old man like him to deal with, not to mention the usual affairs of the village, as in all of that paper work. He was supposed to have retired a while ago, and he doubted that he'd be able to last for another few years unless something let up.

'Wait, I think I have an idea on what to do. I can deal with the paperwork, and taking care of Naruto, as well as his training, but his safety will be difficult to manage. I cannot trust the Anbu implicitly anymore, because Danzou might have some of his agents planted in my forces. If I can get somebody to teach and protect Naruto, that will take a lot of strain off of me. But who to choose?' the Sandaime pondered.

After several minutes of deep thinking, Sarutobi thought of a trustworthy person for his job.

He quickly signed a note, and then stamped it with his Hokage seal, before placing it in a scroll, which he put the Sarutobi clan Sigil on. He raised his right hand, before summoning one of the Black Ops that was stationed outside of his chambers. He handed the scroll to him, before telling him to take it to Anbu Headquarters, and to give it to Sparrow.

The Black Ops member disappeared in a flicker of leaves, before the Hokage sighed. He could only hope that his plan worked out well.

* * *

A few hours later, in the late evening, Sarutobi was doing some paperwork. He had relaxed a little bit once he sent the Black Ops to deliver his message to Sparrow, but then his secretary had reminded him of the stacks of paperwork he had to do. While it was true that he could just get a Kage Bunshin to do it all for him, that was bad. Then, he would actually remember everything the clone marked, and that would probably drive him insane eventually, with how much inane, useless information he had to go through everyday.

He heard his secretary buzz in, and say to him through the speakers," Hokage-sama, Sparrow is here saying you had summoned him for a meeting. Is now a good time, or should I send him away?"

He brightened up, and slid the paperwork off of his desk, leaving a few pages for Sparrow's assignment.

"Send him in right away," he told his secretary.

Sparrow walked into the Hokage's chambers, before he stopped and bowed before the Hokage. He wore a white sparrow Anbu mask, with red paint lines on it. Unlike other Anbu masks, it had bigger eye holes, than the usual small slits. Sparrow wore a bit of light samurai like armor, meant for taking serious damage, with some light clothing under it that allowed him the flexibility needed for taijutsu. He had a ninja-to by his waist, and wore fingerless gloves, which had retractable blades in them for assassinations. He wore strong boots made for all kinds of terrain, with a strong grip under them to help keep him from falling when he climbs.

He bowed down, his black hair falling to the sides of his masked face, as his onyx black eyes took in his leader and commander.

"What is it that you want of me, Hokage-sama?" asked Sparrow, in a monotone voice.

The Hokage clasped his hands together as he leaned back in his seat, his knuckles barely touching his chin. He smiled fleetingly, as he thought of how his idea just may work.

'Yes, maybe. It might just work,' he thought to himself.

* * *

A/N: And so, ends a lot of stuff I had to wrap up. Next chapter, Uchiha Massacre.


End file.
